When The Time is Right
by TayMor
Summary: REPOST FROM TAYSHIORRA: AU. After the death of his mother, Akane, Itachi's son has taken a liking to the girl at the day care - Sakura... but Itachi never suspected that she was not so much a girl as a woman... and he clearly underestimated his son's attachment to her! But then he starts to grow just as attached as Setsu is...
1. Peaches and the Sun

**Chapter 1: Peaches and the Sun**

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall for what must have been the hundredth time in what was apparently only an hour. Her feet were tapping rapidly on the tiled floor of the playroom in the Konoha Child Care Facility (KCCF) where she worked.

Uchiha-san was late.

He was never, ever late.

Something must have happened to him. Sakura sent a glance at the small warm body curled up next to hers and bit her lip worriedly. Poor Setsu. After waiting on his dad to show up for two hours, the poor boy had cried himself to exhaustion and had been sleeping for over an hour now. Sakura checked the clock again.

Maybe she should call Uchiha-san one more time. She'd already called him about twenty times, but her calls went right through to voicemail... She'd left a recording there every time she'd called. She looked at the phone. Maybe she was being annoying or paranoid... but she should really call again. Sakura picked up the phone to dial Uchiha Itachi's number again when the front door of the day care swung open and a tired Itachi stepped through, his eyes bleary with exhaustion. She instantly felt a small stab of guilt for nagging him with her calls because he was obviously so tired... and stressed out if the slightly frantic look in his eyes was any indication. He looked absolutely overworked for the most part.

"I had a meeting," he said in his usual quiet manner. "It ran late." Sakura nodded, mostly relieved that he was finally here.

"Setsu-kun you're dad is here now," Sakura said softly while gently nudging the sleeping boy beside her. Setsu yawned and stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He then looked around and spotted his father.

* * *

"Tou-san!" he yelled delightfully, totally oblivious to the effect the volume of his tone had on Itachi's pounding head... or his worried heart. Itachi held out his arms and Setsu jumped eagerly into them, snuggling into the crook of his father's neck and the corners of the older Uchiha's lips twitched upwards in a small smile.

"Did you behave while I was gone?" Itachi asked, his usually acerbic manner uncharacteristically gentle, even though his even tone did not noticeably change.

"Uh-huh," Setsu replied,nodding into his father's neck. "Except I cried..." he admitted, shame evident in his tone. Itachi's back stiffened immediately. His dark gaze shot accusingly to Sakura.

"What happened?" He asked the question, but it was not clear to whom it was directed. The pink-haired woman's green eyes met his without even a trace of fear.

"You were late," she replied simply. "He thought you'd left him like..." Her voice trailed off, but her insinuation was clear.

Like his mother did.

Itachi felt shame course through him. He cleared his throat and inclined his head slightly in Sakura's direction, extending a silent apology for assuming that she had made his son cry.

"I told you I would come back. I will always come back Setsu, because I love you, remember?" Itachi whispered to Setsu, setting him on the ground and kneeling before him. He placed his hands on either shoulder and looking directly into his son's red rimmed eyes. Setsu looked up, a little bit of insecurity and fear evident in his dark eyes.

"Tou-san promise?" he asked, his eyes round with emotions.

"I promised, and I never break my promises," Itachi assured the toddler who nodded and launched himself at Itachi's chest, knocking him to the floor. The Uchiha was forced to smile in response to his son's actions. He never smiled around other people, but Setsu was... Setsu was his everything, and even sometimes when he'd rather not smile, he did it for his son, just like he'd promised Akane.

* * *

Sakura watched as the son and father interacted, a smile curving her lips. They were absolutely adorable. Usually Itachi appeared so cold, but Setsu seemed to have a reversing effect on him - as he did with most people. She knew that Uchiha-san's wife had passed away a little over a year ago, and she could tell that he was still grieving somewhat. She'd never seen him with any other woman, or heard of him going on dates, or anything like that. He was good looking enough to attract any woman, so Sakura figured that he'd not moved on yet.

She sent yet another glance at the clock. It was nearing ten in the night. That meant she would not be able to catch her usual bus, and even though she didn't live in a bad area, she didn't really like breaking her routine. She cleared her throat.

"...Excuse me, Uchiha-san," she began, just as an ominous roll of thunder rumbled through the air. It was followed by the sound of rain so intense that Sakura could hardly hear herself when she continued, "It's getting really late, and I need to lock up."

Uchiha-san seemed to have no problem hearing her, though, and rose to his feet. He picked Setsu up - the boy was currently trembling due to his strong fear of thunder and lightning - and nodded curtly at her.

"I'll help," he offered, mincing his words as usual. If he wasn't gently stroking Setsu's back, one could easily imagine him being some sort of ice statue.

"Oh, that's okay, Uchiha-san. You take Setsu home," Sakura said politely, even though she really wouldn't mind his manly presence and protection while she closed up the daycare for Tsunade, who had left earlier. Just thinking about her boss made Sakura feel to facepalm; how a woman with such abrasiveness and such a hot temper could successfully run a daycare centre, she would never know.

"I will help," Itachi repeated, his firm tone brooking no argument. Sakura gave him a little nod and then turned to leave the room.

"Okay, I will just start turning off the rest of the lights," she said, loudly enough that he could hear her over the deafening sound of the heavy rain. Sakura made a mental note to start listening to the weather reports in the future, because she had not seen this downpour coming. Just as she moved out of the room Setsu turned to his father, an earnest look on his young features.

"Tou-san, Sakura-chan is coming with us right? We are taking her home?" Itachi nodded, thinking that his son meant their home and not Sakura's house. Sakura smiled to herself at what she thought was Setsu's caring nature in play, and moved through the doorway just as a particularly loud clap of thunder reverberated through the day care.

"Sakura-chan!" Setsu screamed, his fear and panic evident in the way his childish voice rose several pitches. He struggled to escape his father's hands, straining to reach her. "Don't go away. I'm scared," he whimpered. Sakura felt her heart turn into a pile of pink mush.

"Setsu... I have to go lock up, but I will be right back, okay? Daijoubu desu," she said, telling him the two words that always managed to calm him down. Daijoubu desu. It's okay. Setsu nodded tearfully but still looked unsure so Itachi lifted him into his arms and held him a little closer.

* * *

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he calculatively watched the way Sakura interacted with his son. Itachi had never watched them together before. Usually, he was on time, and he just picked Setsu up and left. His son seemed to be quite attached to her. Setsu had come home many evenings chattering wildly about this 'Sakura-chan' but Itachi had always been too tired to really take his son's words to heart but now he could see just how much Setsu liked the pink haired caretaker.

Itachi wasn't sure what to think of his son's apparent attachment to the woman, but he knew, based on the curl of discomfort in his stomach, that he didn't like it. As an Uchiha, Itachi was possessive. He knew this. It was hereditary, after all. He didn't want this woman infringing on his rightful place, which was ironic since he had voluntarily placed his son in the care of the day care centre every day for the past seven months.

But had it been the wrong idea? Setsu was young, impressionable, and outgoing, taking after his mother rather than his father in personality. It seemed that this Sakura-chan had made quite the impression on his son, based on the way Setsu had stretched for her. Itachi definitely did not like his son stretching for anyone but himself, and he knew that it was almost unfair to think that, especially when Setsu was around the pinkette so much every day. Itachi only spent the weekends fully with his son, but on work days, Setsu was around Sakura from eight in the morning to six-thirty in the afternoon. By then, Itachi was already exhausted since sleep was not something he got much of, and he always had to take home work due to his heavy workload.

Itachi cuddled his young son closer, wondering what exactly he could do to curb his son's growing favoritism. He couldn't exactly not bring Setsu back here, as he wanted the best, and this place was the best. He would have to find another solution.

* * *

Sakura quickly moved around, tidying up her desk and turning off various lights but her thoughts were not attached to her movements. She couldn't deny that she felt jittery just thinking about being in the same car as Uchiha-san. He was far from ugly, in fact she always secretly thought that he could model. She just hoped that Setsu would be able to distract her enough during the long drive to her home.

'What am I even thinking?' Sakura mentally slapped herself. She wasn't the type to drool over guys and besides, she didn't even notice him most of the times, so why was she worrying about being in the same car as him? Steeling herself, Sakura decided to ignore Uchiha-san as much as possible in hopes that her ridiculous attraction would go away, after all she only really cared about Setsu. Finishing up the last of the tidying, Sakura grabbed her set of keys for the day care and her purse, shrugged on her trench coat, then hurried back into the main room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Uchiha-san, I'm ready now," Sakura apologized politely. Itachi inclined his head giving only the usual choppy response.

"Hn."

When Setsu realized that Sakura had re-entered the room he stretched out his arms and she smiled and took him from an extremely reluctant Itachi. Noticing his reluctance Sakura felt a bit defensive and felt as though she needed to say something.

"You look tired. I can hold him until you reach home," Sakura said, ensuring that her tone was warm and caring. It was obvious that Uchiha-san didn't trust her for some reason, and it wasn't that hard to see why. After all, he rarely saw any interaction between herself and his son as he barely stayed more than three minutes at the daycare centre usually. On a normal day, he was right on time. He would stalk inside, sign Setsu out on the register, take his son, and leave. Sakura decided that she would try her best to set his mind at ease by showing him how gentle she was with his child.

He released Setsu, still looking at her with a dubious expression... or rather, a hint of a dubious expression in his eyes. With Uchiha-san, it was always extremely hard to tell if he felt any emotion at all apart from love for his son.

"Okay," Sakura huffed, nuzzling Setsu's cheek a bit with her nose as he snuggled into her, thin arms wrapping around her shoulders. "I'm just going to turn off the main light and then lock up the front," she said to Uchiha-san as she turned and walked towards the front. She switched off the main switch and turned on the outside lights that lit the compound before stepping out the front door and under the covered entrance area at the front of the day care centre.

She waited for Uchiha-san to pass her before closing the glass doors and deftly bending to lock them with Setsu still in her hands. After managing several playful children every day, it was an easy task for Sakura.

"I'll bring the car around," Uchiha-san said, his voice low and silky and barely loud enough for Sakura to hear it over the rushing sound of the rain hitting the surrounding surfaces. Sakura nodded as she attempted to shield Setsu from the cold spray from the rain with her open trench coat. She watched as Uchiha-san ran through the rain to his car, and then listened as the sleek black vehicle hummed to life and purred as it drew closer.

He drove the car under the protection of the concrete shelter and hopped out to take Setsu from Sakura's hands. The boy protested mildly, but when Sakura gently told him that it was okay, he went with his father, who strapped him into the car seat in the back of the sleek vehicle.

"You may sit in the front," Uchiha-san said, his dark eyes unreadable. For a moment, Sakura was confused; was she supposed to feel privileged, offended, happy or...? Shaking her head a little, Sakura pushed the thoughts from her mind and moved around to the passenger side of the car. Before she could reach for the handle of the door, Uchiha-san's hand was there, pulling the door open for her so she could go in.

"Thank you," she said, thinking him to be quite the bundle of contradictions. One moment he was short and curt, the next he was a gentleman. One moment he was ice cold and stoic, and another he was blatantly gentle and loving. Sakura let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when they finally pulled out of the KCCF compound. A semi uncomfortable silence filled the car and Sakura wracked her brain trying to think of something to say to Itachi but she couldn't and so turned to Setsu.

* * *

Itachi discreetly watched Sakura out of the corner of his eyes as he drove. She looked extremely pensive and kept glancing at him every now and then as if she wanted to say something. Keeping his face impassive Itachi scowled mentally. Was she going to start sucking up to him now? Give a woman a car ride and next thing you know she's married to you... He didn't get the chance to really finish the thought however as Sakura stopped glancing at him and turned to Setsu, a gentle smile curving her lips.

"Setsu-chan aren't you going to tell Tou-san what you did today?" the pinkette asked a knowing smile lighting up her emerald green eyes. Itachi raised one dark eyebrow, usually Setsu told him everything he did; she didn't need to tell him to.

"I was gonna!" Setsu pouted cutely and Itachi immediately corrected his son's speech.

"I was going to," Itachi corrected gently and Sakura hid a smile behind her hand. Uchiha-san seemed to be adamant on properness... at least, in grammar. No wonder Setsu spoke so well.

"Yes Daddy!" Setsu said impatiently, "But I have to tell you what I did today!" A little smile twitched Itachi's lips upwards and he nodded for his son to continue. Setsu's face split into a huge smile and he spread his arms wide across the car seat.

"I drew Tou-san!" Itachi clenched his jaw to hold back laughter but it was inevitable and soon his deep velvety laughter filled the car. Setsu frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you laughing, Tou-san? Didn't you want me to draw you?" he asked his voice wavering with the beginning of tears. Itachi abruptly stopped laughing, realizing his mistake. He hadn't meant to upset his son but he was so amused by the simplicity of the 'big surprise' that he couldn't help himself and indulged in a very un-Uchiha like laugh.

"No Setsu I wasn't laughing at you, I was just... remembering a private joke," Itachi said, after pausing a bit. Damn. A glance in the rear-view mirror told him that Setsu did not believe a word he said.

"Tou-san... You are not speaking the truth," the four year old said huffily. Itachi felt sufficiently reprimanded.

"I apologise, Setsu," he said, softening his tone as much as he dared with Sakura in the car.

"S-so you want to see what I drew then?" Setsu asked hopefully.

"Of course," Itachi answered immediately without a trace of dishonesty in his voice. Sakura smiled at the banter of the father and son and reached around the back to get Setsu's backpack and hand it to him so he could retrieve the drawing. The dark haired toddler smiled at Sakura.

"T'ank you," he said politely and then searched through the backpack for the drawing. Finding the piece of paper Setsu excitedly handed it to his father.

"Look Tou-san! Look! Its you!" Itachi took the paper and slowed the car down so he could pay attention to the drawing. It was... horribly, completely, totally, unbelievably... adorable. Setsu had drawn a stick-man... well, semi-stickman, considering Itachi could make out his shoulder length hair, business suit and tie, and he was holding hands with a small stick figure. Under the drawings were 'Otou-san' and 'Setsu' written in Setsu's large, childish scrawl.

But that wasn't all in the picture.

No, Setsu had included another person in his drawing. This other person was noticeably female, if the round circles at the top and the skirt were any indication... she he had pink hair. Below her was 'Sakura-chan' written in the same scrawl as the other two words. Itachi barely kept the scowl off his face.

"You are a very good artist, Setsu," he complimented, making eye contact with Setsu through the rear-view mirror. Setsu grinned happily.

"Do you see Sakura-chan, Tou-san? Do you see her? She has hair just like the flower! Isn't she pretty?" he asked excitedly, bouncing around in his car-seat. Itachi had to force himself to respond, feeling a strange discomfort in his chest when he looked over to Sakura, who was currently rather pink in the face.

"Yes, Setsu," he responded. "She is very pretty." Itachi was unsure of whether or not he was referring to Setsu's drawing or to the actual woman, but either way, he knew he wasn't lying.

"Guess what else I did today, Tou-san," Setsu demanded, a rather smug, and very Uchiha-like expression on his face. Itachi smirked, now prepared to hear about some other piece of art.

"Hmm... did you make something?" Itachi asked, pretending to ponder his son's earlier activities.

"No, Tou-san," Setsu giggled. "Sakura-chan... maybe you should tell Tou-san what I did!" Itachi cut a sharp glance in Sakura's direction. Setsu never delegated his reporting duties. What was so special about her that his son would pass on the authority to relate the happenings of his day? To her credit, the pinkette backpedalled immediately, hands raising palms facing outward.

"Oh, no, I could never," she protested, sending a wide green-eyed gaze in Setsu's direction. Good. Itachi did not want to hear about Setsu's day from her anyway. Setsu, however, had another train of thought from his father.

"Sakura-chan..." he said in his best imitation of his father's commanding tone. "I insist." Itachi did not know whether to dissolve into laughter or puff his chest out in utter pride. Well. There was no way Sakura could resist that.

She didn't.

"Well," she said, her tone indicating that she actually was really happy to be able to share. "Setsu-kun counted to one hundred today, with no help, and no mistakes..." she paused, then continued, clearly saving the best part for last. "... in English." Itachi's eyes widened, if only slightly. So that was what Setsu's smugness that past couple days was about! Itachi had sensed something brimming under the surface with his son. He'd been acting the way he did when he made a present for his father and was saving it as a surprise.

"Setsu..." Itachi said softly, once again meeting his son's proud eyes in the rear-view mirror. "That is excellent! I am quite proud of you," he continued warmly. "Would you like to let me hear?" he asked, anxious to hear his son's recital. He couldn't help it. As un-Uchiha-like as it sounded, he was a proud daddy...

Setsu sent Sakura a slightly anxious glance. She nodded at him, smiling reassuringly. A wide smile stretched Setsu's lips, and for a moment, it was like looking at Akane. She would have loved to see this. He missed her. He missed his best friend. A tight pain gripped Itachi in the chest, but he forced the feelings away so he could concentrate on his son's childish voice counting in English.

"... ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," Setsu finished some time later when they were on the highway that led to the more residential area. Itachi smiled at his smirking son while Sakura clapped, an extremely proud expression on her face.

"Very well done, Setsu," Itachi said, not even bothering to mask the pride in his voice. He'd never experienced his parent's pride in him as a child, and was determined to make sure Setsu never lived with that uncertainty. Then Setsu threw him for a loop.

"It's because Sakura-chan is such a good sensei," Setsu said, turning adoring chocolate eyes in Sakura's direction. Uchihas never redirected praise for their accomplishments to another person!

"Awww," she crooned, reaching behind to pat Setsu's hand. "Thank you, Setsu, but it is mainly because you are so smart!" she praised. Itachi clenched his teeth, feeling strangely left out of the exchange.

"Sakura-san," he said curtly, breaking the moment. "Where do you live?"

* * *

Sakura felt a little bad. She would say that Setsu's blatant admiration for her made her uncomfortable, but that would be lying. What was uncomfortable was his father's dislike of their bond. She understood, really, she did... which is why she felt a little bad. She couldn't ignore Setsu for his father's sake, no matter how good looking the man was. Setsu desperately needed and craved the presence of an adult female in his life since his own mother had passed away not too long ago.

Sakura gave Uchiha-san her address and leaned back in her seat, looking out at the pouring rain as they drove. Setsu's voice broke the ensuing silence after a few minutes, though.

"Tou-san... where are we going?" the toddler asked.

"We're taking Sakura-san to her home, remember?" Itachi responded, turning off on yet another road. Sakura lived in a middle class area... nice, simple and clean. It was nowhere near his standards, but it was acceptable.

"B-But Tou-san..." Setsu protested. "You said we could take her home," he complained. Itachi felt his brows draw together.

"I agreed to take her home, Setsu, like you asked," he responded firmly, but Setsu was having none of it.

"B-But I want Sakura-chan to come to our home... to stay with me because there is lightning and... and... I'm scared, Tou-san," Setsu whimpered. In fact, he sounded close to tears. Itachi looked close to giving in, so Sakura interrupted.

"Setsu... you don't need to be scared. You have a... big... strong...daddy to protect you," she said, turning to face Setsu. Setsu's eyes widened like it did when he was presenting his main arguments.

"B-But Sakura-chan... Tou-san isn't soft like you when he hugs me..." he pouted. "And you smell like peaches and the sun..." he grumbled, giving her his best puppy-dog eye. And with his large brown eyes, it was very effective. However, Sakura, apparently, was made out of something stronger in terms of resisting Setsu.

"Setsu... darling," she said firmly. "He is a man... or course he will not smell like... peaches, or the sun..."

"Exactly, which is why Sakura-chan must come home with me!"

"Setsu, I have to go to my home," Sakura said, with a rather final tone. "You have your daddy to protect you, right? I am sure he will do a good job." Setsu was far from done. Very far from. He drew for the big guns. That's right... tears. Sakura never stood a chance.

"B-But Sakura-chan... You live all alone. Who is going to protect you?"

* * *

**A/N: Fufufu read and review or Setsu with pull out the tears and you know you cannot resist that! We hope you love this story as much as we do! :D Feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed! Now REVIEW OR WE WILL SET A CUTE CRYING SETSU ON YOU!**


	2. Glad You Came

**Chapter 2: Glad You Came**

* * *

"B-But Sakura-chan... You live all alone. Who is going to protect you?"

Sakura was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to answer Setsu's question. She certainly couldn't tell him that she did indeed feel lonely sometimes. Forcing a smile, the pinkette leaned forwards to look at Setsu.

"I am a strong girl Setsu-chan, I can live all by myself!" she said, trying her best to sound really cheerful so he'd drop the matter. Unfortunately for her, her faux cheer had been seen right through by both Uchihas, and though both of them responded similarly, it was for two very different reasons.

"So what?" Setsu demanded, pouting. "Just because you can... doesn't mean you have to," he grumbled. He just wanted to spend more time with her, without the distraction of the other kids at the daycare centre. Sakura hated his above par reasoning at the moment.

"You should stay with us. Something might happen and you should not be alone," the elder Uchiha stated. However, he only wanted her to come to stave off the guilt he would likely feel if he dropped her home and Setsu whined the entire night. Plus, he would have the added benefit of seeing Sakura-chan uncomfortable... and he was curious as to what 'peaches and the sun' smelled like. This would be a prime opportunity.

"...And 'Tou-san is always lonely at home too..." Setsu added quietly. Not quietly enough that all the occupants of the car didn't hear though... Sakura felt her face heat up instantly. She was running out of arguments.

"B-But... I don't want to intrude on your space," she said, scrambling for something to say. The Uchihas teamed up on her now, relentless in their pursuit of their desires... which was to get Sakura to their house.

"But I want you there, Sakura-chan. Don't you want to be around me anymore?" Setsu asked, eyes wide and glassy with tears. Sakura was not exactly sure if these were real or fake, so it made her uncomfortable.

"I can simply refuse to take you home," Uchiha-san said, his voice low and bland. Sakura thought it was a random threat. It wasn't. He simply slowed the car, turned it around in the wet roadway, and went in the opposite direction. Sakura's mouth fell open in sheer shock, while Setsu cheered happily in the back of the car.

"U-Uchiha-san what are you doing?!" Sakura protested after she'd gotten over her initial shock. "You can't just not take me home! You barely know me! Plus I don't have any clothing or anything..." Reaching over Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand off of the steering wheel in an attempt to stop him from driving. The Uchiha gave her a pointed glare that said 'You are putting my son in danger', and even though he didn't say a word, Sakura felt rather rebuked. She felt even worse when he calmly removed her hand from his arm and turned his attention back to the road, effectively dismissing her.

"Tou-san, you're so smart!" he giggled. "Sakura-chan, I hope you like my house. I have a room to sleep in all by myself... even though I sometimes share Tou-san's... but you can share with me tonight! And I have lots of toys, will you play with me? Tou-san never gets to play with me a lot 'cause he's always busy. Can we watch Animal Planet together? Will you read me a bedtime story? Tou-san reads bedtime stories for me sometimes and when he makes up voices for the people he sounds so funny! And if Sakura-chan gets lonely in the night you can sleep in my bed our Tou-san's 'cause his own is bigger!" Setsu chattered exuberantly.

* * *

Itachi scowled. He liked when Setsu came to his room and curled up against his chest. He liked watching Animal Planet with Setsu, and reading him stories that would advance his vocabulary and reasoning... And now she was going to be in on that? Peaches and the sun had better smell good, and he was intending to make Sakura as uncomfortable as was possible -

What was Setsu saying now? Was he actually inviting this pink-haired... creature to his bed? His, meaning Itachi's! Itachi frowned imperceptibly, and his fists tightened on the steering wheel of the car. Well, she was quite beautiful, and not at all stick thin or boney looking... nor was she too plump... she looked quite soft and - What was he thinking?

Forcing himself away from such preposterous thoughts, Itachi overtook a car, his jaw set and his teeth clenched.

"Uh..." Sakura muttered, finally able, it seemed, to speak. "I somehow don't think that your father would appreciate that, Setsu," she said with a rather discomfited chuckle. "I would much rather... sleep on a couch, or something."

"We have a lot of beds," Setsu giggled, as if Sakura's suggestion was positively ludicrous, which, of course, it was.

"It would be uncivilized if we let you sleep on the couch Sakura-san. We are not uncivilized." Itachi bit out, his face as impassive as ever, when he was really rather insulted by her suggestion.

Sakura sighed in apparent defeat. He knew she just didn't have the heart to let Setsu down especially when she knew how much he feared people leaving him, like he was assuming she did. But then, no one could really refuse Setsu for long anyway...

"Okay I'll go..." the pinkette sighed as though she even had a choice. Apparently remembering that she needed a change of clothing Sakura, turned to Itachi.

"Uchiha-san could you turn back so I can get a change of clothing from my house?"

"No." Itachi deadpanned feeling extremely satisfied when Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief and then narrowed. He was succeeding in making her uncomfortable so she'd soon see that she didn't belong with them and that he was able to take care of Setsu by himself; or so he thought. She seemed to get over his reaction, and much to Itachi's chagrin, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make do with the extras in my bag that I usually carry to the daycare."

What? He had not seen that coming. That made the situation slightly different, then. Well, he could come up with something better anyway. He was determined to make her back off from his son.

* * *

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the Uchihas and guest pulled up in front of the Uchiha house. While it was not inordinately large, as per Sakura's expectations, it was impressive nonetheless. Painted a tasteful cream, the house was sprawled across a large lot and had a wide, lush lawn in the front, that was illuminated by garden lamps. The driveway that separated the house from the lawn was wide and smoothly paved, and was edged by perfectly kept shrubbery and flowering bushes.

The house had a traditional entrance area, as well as a modern four car garage with an automatic door. Sakura was rather relieved to see the garage with the automatic door, as that meant she would not get wet in the rain since they could easily drive into the sheltered area. She was definitely surprised when Uchiha-san drove up to the traditional entrance rather than the garage.

"Why..." she began, but then clamped her mouth shut. Who was she to question him, really? Most likely he had a really logical explanation for his choice. Sakura never really got to find out, because as soon as the car rolled to a stop by the front door, Uchiha-san slid out and moved around to Setsu's door. During the ride, the four year old had drifted off to sleep again, leaving Sakura and his father in a rather stuffy silence.

Sakura watched as Setsu's father removed him from his car seat and gently folded him into his arms, taking care to hunch over so as to block most of the rain.

"Stay," he commanded her without even looking in her direction. Sakura scowled immediately. What did he think she was? A dog? Feeling a belligerent streak rise up in her, and knowing fully that it would do her no good, Sakura opened her door as soon as Uchiha-san disappeared into his house. She clambered not-so-gracefully from the car, grabbed her bag, and jogged around the car, pausing at the front door of the house, just as Itachi appeared with an umbrella in hand.

Well, she would have paused if she hadn't collided with a wall... an Uchiha wall.

"Why did you not stay?" Itachi asked as he took a thoroughly wet Sakura by the elbow and helped her inside the warm house.

"I thought you might have been speaking to your pet, Uchiha-san," she said sweetly, even though there was a steel glint in her eye. She knew he didn't like her, and figured he only allowed her to be here for Setsu's sake. But no matter how good-looking he was, Sakura refused to be treated without respect, and therefore, she would show him exactly what his son would be missing if she was no longer in his life. Then he would have no choice but to let her stay around Setsu, because Setsu was all she cared about here.

She didn't really give two hoots about him... but Setsu was her favorite, and, truth be told, she'd wanted this opportunity to be able to focus on him without dividing her attention among the other children at the daycare centre.

It was not until Uchiha-san shifted that she realized that they had been standing there, glaring at one another for at least fifteen seconds.

* * *

Itachi scowled inwardly feeling his back stiffen at her tone. Who did she think she was? 'Your son's well needed babysitter,' a little voice said in the back of his head and Itachi forced himself to ignore it so that he wouldn't feel the stab of guilt that threatened to sway his determination to drive her away.

"Hn," he answered coldly, his tone indicating that the matter was over. Turning he motioned for Sakura to follow him. He pushed open the front door and paused to hold it open for her then without even looking at her he continued walking.

"Avoid the carpet," Itachi said coldly a little smirk curling his lips when he noticed Sakura bristle in indignation. He also noticed that she was wet enough for her white top to- He would not think such thoughts!

"I'm sure you have a vacuum Uchiha-san" the pinkette smiled politely, making Itachi feel even more aggravated by her calm and rather mature response.

'Why is she determined not to feel uncomfortable?' Itachi thought feeling unusually frustrated, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Stopping in front of a white door he opened it and inclined his head towards Sakura, leaning closer than he needed to in hopes of catching a whiff of 'peaches and the sun' as Setsu called it. He didn't smell anything. He must not be close enough. Setsu had mentioned her smell along with being hugged, so most likely it was a subtle scent that he would have to get really close to identify. He would find a way.

"Use that. A towel should be on the heated rack." The pink haired woman moved to enter the bathroom but was stalled when Itachi gently grabbed her elbow. "Wait," he grunted then turned and stalked off down the hall and up the stairs. He returned a few seconds later with a white button down shirt in his hands and thrust it into her arms, making sure to lean forward closer than necessary while giving Sakura the shirt. He still didn't smell much of anything... Damn.

"You may use my shirt," Itachi smirked, there was no way she could resist feeling uncomfortable while wearing his shirt.

* * *

Sakura's green eyes widened with surprise. Uchiha-san was utterly puzzling. One minute he was gentle and the next he was being a total asshole with his words. And why did he keep trying to get close to her? It wasn't in a lecherous way or anything and at first she hadn't even noticed it. But then the pinkette realized that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her and that he was indeed casually leaning close to her every now and then.

"Oh thank you Uchiha-san! Now I won't catch a cold!" Sakura said gratefully, because the top she was currently wearing was soaking wet, and clutched the garment as closely to her chest as she could without getting it wet as well. An amused smile curved the pinkette's lips when she noticed a frustrated expression flicker across Itachi's usually impassive features.

She was determined to make him see that he couldn't get a rise out of her no matter what he did. She wasn't going to blow her chance at getting to spend more time with Setsu; she loved the toddler too much for that to happen. Sakura entered the bathroom and gently shut the door behind her, effectively but politely dismissing Itachi, leaving him standing outside the door feeling rather deflated that she wouldn't take the bait.

Sakura was no idiot. She knew he would try again, but she was not a weakling, and she would prove to him and herself that she would do anything to get more time with Setsu. The boy was too adorable for his own good, and she loved him just as much as he loved her, or even more.

* * *

Setsu stumbled into Itachi's room, eyes wide and desperate.

"Tou-san! Tou-san," he called, clearly on the verge of tears. Itachi, who was sitting at his desk actively failing to concentrate on the documents before him, scrambled from his chair and rushed over to envelope his son in his arms.

"What is the matter?" he asked, trying to calm his son down, but worry had his heart racing, even as he ran his hands over his son's body to check for any injuries.

"I-I" Setsu hiccupped. "I can't f-find S-Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, his large eyes peering up into his father's face. His little arms began flapping around in childish stress. "I looked everywhere! Sh-She's gone! D-Did she leave? B-But it's raining and there is th-thunder and... I want to h-hug S-Sakura-chan, but I c-can't find her!" he wailed, succumbing to his tears, even though he tried to hide them as best he could behind his tiny fists.

Itachi did not know what to do with himself. He could feel himself becoming incredibly annoyed.

"It's okay," he attempted. "I'm here." He pulled Setsu's quivering body closer, in an attempt to soothe him.

"I-I wan't S-Sakura," Setsu sniffled quietly. Itachi almost jerked away from his own son. Was Setsu... rejecting him? Itachi did not like rejection.

"Am I no longer good enough for you, Setsu?" Itachi asked, trying his best to mask his pain and... and jealousy. Setsu stopped sniffling in favor of jerking his tearful gaze to meet his father.

"I love you the most a'ways, Daddy, b-but... b-but I want to hug Sakura-chan..." the four year old said quietly, his voice riddled with guilt. Itachi felt a small smirk twist his lips.

"Do you promise?" he asked before he could stop himself. Before he could feel sufficiently disgusted with his weakness, Setsu flung his arms around his father's neck and giggled childishly.

"I promise Daddy, promise f'rever an' ever!"

"Forever and ever," Itachi repeated. It could have been a correction of his son's grammar, but this time he meant it as an agreement.

Sakura didn't stand a chance against this bond. Itachi hugged his son, enjoying the moment. Setsu didn't stay still for long, though.

"Tou-san?" he called.

"Hn?" Itachi murmured, still holding the little boy close.

"Where is Sakura-chan?"

Damn.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the shower, her feet hitting the warm floor of the bathroom. She quickly dressed in a pair of extra leggings which she retrieved from her bag and shrugged on Itachi's shirt. It was unfortunate that she had no underwear, but this was far better than nothing. Noticing that it was rather long she tied up the front of the shirt so it was long enough to just cover her stomach. Pushing the bathroom door open Sakura swiveled her head from side to side feeling rather lost as she didn't know where Itachi or Setsu had gone. Her problem was solved almost immediately however as Itachi descended the stairs a bit after she exited the bathroom, Setsu cuddled in his arms.

"Setsu-chan!" Sakura said happily, purposely ignoring Itachi's presence. Hearing Sakura's voice Setsu turned around in his father's arms and waved happily at the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan I couldn't find you an' I thought you were gone an' I was scared but then Tou-san came and helped but I still want a hug, can I have a hug please?" Setsu finally stopped to take a breath after rattling off in his excitement at finally finding Sakura once again...not that she was lost.

"Of course, Setsu-chan, you can always get a hug from me," Sakura smiled warmly and held out her arms for the toddler to leap into them. He did so, clearly shocking his father, and Sakura caught him. He giggled, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Noticing a slight frown on Itachi's face Sakura giggled inwardly, she could tell that the young father felt left out and maybe even jealous.

"Uchiha-san you look tired. Why don't you go and take a shower or something and I'll get Setsu ready for bed and make something for both of you to eat, if that would be okay."

Uchiha-san looked ready to protest in some way, but Setsu interrupted him by squealing and bouncing excitedly in Sakura's arms.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Make us dango! Pleeasse, Sakura-chan? Dango is Tou-san's favorite, and mine too! Sakura-chan makes the best dango, Tou-san!" he squealed.

"Okay, okay, I will make you some dango," Sakura chuckled, amused by Setsu's excitement. "Show me where to go. Would you like to help me make it?"

"Can I? You will show me how?" Setsu asked, clasping Sakura's face between his palms and staring adoringly into her eyes.

"Of course! You are my favorite little helper, remember?" Sakura teased, rubbing her nose against Setsu's cheek. He giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I remember! I remember!" Setsu squealed happily before showing Sakura the way to the kitchen.

* * *

A little scowl flickered across Itachi's face when Setsu blurted out his 'secret'. He hadn't wanted Sakura of all people to find out his most un-Uchiha like utter craving for Dango.

Clenching his jaw, Itachi's chest squeezed uncomfortably when Sakura walked away with Setsu in her arms. He knew he was being ridiculous and even though he didn't want to admit it, he felt kind of relieved that she'd taken Setsu. He was just so tired but he had neglected his son enough already for the day while at work.

Fifteen minutes later Itachi was showered and dressed and heading back down the stairs to the kitchen from which he could hear Sakura and Setsu's happy laughter. He'd showered incredibly fast considering he never usually took shorter than twenty minutes, especially after he came home from work feeling utterly exhausted. But he hadn't wanted to miss anymore time with Setsu as Sakura was already taking away huge chunks.

Itachi was about to stalk into the kitchen and make a snarky comment when the sight of Sakura and Setsu playing with flour hit him head on. The pinkette had flour on her nose and forehead along with a few sprinkles in her hair while Setsu was almost covered with the white powder. Itachi's intense obsidian gaze watched Sakura as she reached over to help Setsu roll the dough into a ball.

"No, use both hands, like this," she was saying, gently guiding Setsu in the correct methods of rolling the dango.

"Like this one?" Setsu inquired, shoving his hand with a slightly lopsided dango ball in it for Sakura's inspection.

"Wow, Setsu, that one looks really good," Sakura encouraged, grinning proudly at Itachi's son. The scene made Itachi's insides ache a little. This was what he had always wanted. He'd never wanted to... Akane wasn't... Itachi clenched his jaw, missing his late wife more than ever. He hadn't really loved her the way a man loved a woman, but his parents had forced his hand... and then he'd gotten her pregnant... and then she'd been gone before he could really have a chance to love her the right way. She'd never been meant to be his wife, because he loved her his closest friend, apart from Shisui, but it didn't make him miss her any less.

And he wouldn't have changed anything in his history with her, because that would have meant that Setsu would not exist, and Itachi couldn't imagine a world without his little boy. He was about to back away to get his thoughts in order, but apparently he couldn't have even that.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Come and help us make dango!" Setsu called out happily. Itachi hesitated, his gaze flickering involuntarily to Sakura. She gave him a soft, guileless smile, and he caved, moving into the kitchen to join the actions of Setsu and his beloved baby-sitter.

Sakura slid over to make space for Itachi and he leaned against the counter feeling a little out of place. The pinkette smiled politely then pinched off a piece of dough from the large mound on the counter. Leaning over she placed the fraction into Itachi's palm.

"Roll it into a ball Uchiha-san," she directed then easily turned back to Setsu to help him unstick a piece of dough from his chin.

"I know," Itachi said curtly; he couldn't however, sound as icy as he wanted to because he finally smelt it. Peaches and sunshine. He had to agree with Setsu there, even though, as a man with actual hormones, he would not have been focused enough to actually pinpoint the scent so well.

This was the very reason why it took him a small moment to gather his thoughts enough to roll the simple ball. To his credit, his dango looked much better than either Setsu's or Sakura's, and Itachi felt a streak of juvenile pride when Sakura looked over, obviously impressed.

"Wow, Uchiha-san-"

"Itachi," he interrupted, quickly growing tired of hearing her call his name so politely while Setsu got to be called 'Setsu' or 'Setsu-chan'.

"Erm... Itachi-san, your dango looks professional! Just like the pictures in the book, right Setsu?" she went on, looking a little flustered, much to Itachi's satisfaction.

"That's because my daddy is the best at everything," Setsu declared proudly. Itachi smirked at them both and leaned across the counter to take off another piece of the dough. It surely didn't hurt that he got another whiff of Sakura's rather wonderful and intriguing scent.

Wait. Had she snuck past his defences? Wasn't he supposed to be reclaiming his rightful place as Setsu's one and only cherished person? Itachi's hand clenched into a fist over the unsuspecting, innocent dough as he refreshed his earlier objective of pissing her off until she left.

* * *

Sakura easily caught the gleam in Itachi's eyes as the dark orbs scanned the steaming dango. He looked like he'd eat all of them by himself without having to think twice about it. They had already had a platter of tempura that she'd whipped up as a more wholesome dish than just dango, and now all three of them were sitting around the kitchen counter for dessert.

"Sakura-chan can you feed me?" Setsu asked his dark eyes wide with hope.

Smiling, Sakura returned, "Only if you feed me," while wiggling her pink brows. To her delight, Setsu giggled happily.

"Okay!" he agreed immediately, reaching for one of the sticks of dango.

"Me first," Itachi said solemnly, opening his mouth and staring directly at Setsu. Setsu giggled again, pushing the stick of dango against his father's mouth.

"Tou-san... you're silly like Sakura-chan," he said, his eyes shining happily. Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth to stop the laughter that threatened to burst out at Uchi- Itachi-san's antics.

"It's good, isn't it, Tou-san?" Setsu urged, nodding his head in agreement even though Itachi had not yet responded. "Sakura-chan is the best cook in the whoollllee world!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and getting the sticky mitarashi sauce in Sakura's hair.

"Oops!" he giggled a little too innocently as Sakura began laughing. She didn't mind in the least.

"Oh, you naughty Setsu," Sakura teased with a faux frown. "I shall punish you by making you wash my hair," she declared with a comical growl. Setsu dissolved into laughter, but when he heard his 'punishment', he stopped, and stared at Sakura with wide eyes.

* * *

Who was she to punish his son? It had clearly been a mistake, and by Setsu's wide eyed stare, it was obvious that the little boy was just as shocked as he was. Itachi was about to seize the moment (Carpe Diem and all that), when Setsu spoke, cutting off his father's plans for the umpteenth time that night.

"Really, Sakura-chan? Can I really wash you hair?" the little boy asked, hope screaming in his childishly high pitched voice. While Sakura nodded her confirmation with a firm (and now obviously fake) scowl on her face, Setsu continued, turning to his father.

"Sakura-chan's hair is so pretty isn't it, Daddy? It is really soft too, see?" he exclaimed, grabbing Itachi's hand and shoving it into Sakura's hair. Itachi's hand spasmed.

Okay, fine, he moved his fingers a little... voluntarily. Her hair was soft. Incredibly soft. He'd actually never felt hair that soft before... Itachi snatched his hand away from Sakura and her ridiculous soft pink hair and reached for another stick of dango.

"Isn't it soft, Daddy?" Setsu pressed. Itachi felt uncommon heat warming the skin of his chest. A cautious glance in Sakura's direction told him that her cheeks were pinker than even her hair.

"It is. Surprisingly." He answered, not because Setsu asked, because his son would have been satisfied with his customary 'Hn', but because he was feeling a little vindictive and wanted to see how much more uncomfortable he could make her without actually being disrespectful... as that would be below him.

* * *

Sakura cleared her throat to push the feeling of Itachi's warm finger on her scalp away and turned to Setsu forcing a cheery smile.

"Setsu-chan it's getting late; you need to take your bath now."

"Okay!" Setsu chirped and held out his arms for the pinkette to lift him up, totally oblivious to the awkward atmosphere between his father and his babysitter. Sakura found herself looking to Itachi-san for confirmation, even as she stretched for Setsu. He looked positively pissed off.

She was saved from getting herself into a situation more sticky than their late night snack had been when her cell phone rang. Giving the two males a sheepish grin, Sakura excused herself and moved to take her phone from her bag.

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade's voice yelled before Sakura could even say hello. "I never thought I would see the day where I would get numerous complaints about you from the parents of the children we take care of," Sakura's boss went on.

"Have there been complaints, Tsunade-san?" Sakura asked, her brows raising, and an uncomfortable feeling welling up in the pit of her stomach, causing her to feel slightly nauseous.

"I would not be bothering you if there weren't," Tsunade snapped irritably. "Listen, you're my best girl, but there have been too many complaints to let you off or ignore them."

"Wh-What nature do these complaints come under?" Sakura asked softly, feeling as if she knew the answer to that already.

"It turns out, you're being accused of favoritism. We can't have that at the KCCF, Sakura," Tsunade said grimly. "Several of the parents complained, saying that you paid noticeably more attention to one child than to theirs. This type of thing can be really dangerous, Sakura," Tsunade continued.

"Will I get a chance to speak for myself?" Sakura asked, the words rasping over her throat. She had nothing to say in her defence, but, what else could she say to her boss?

"You don't need to, Sakura," Tsunade said tiredly. "I've seen your attachment to that little Uchiha boy with my own eyes. I've heard you call him your 'favorite little helper' and while I know that he is the sweetest little boy in our care, I cannot condone your actions. You will either cease this favoritism or... or look for another position," Tsunade said.

"B-But, Tsunade-san," Sakura cried out. "I c-can't... I..."

"I cannot back down on this, Sakura. Either you distance yourself or you find another job. I cannot lose half my client base because of this, Sakura. Think about it, and call me tomorrow."

* * *

Itachi watched as Sakura answered her cell phone and her expression instantly changed to one of concern. Was something wrong? He didn't have to wait long for his answer as he could easily overhear the blasting tone of the person on the other end of the call. The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly when he heard the subject of the conversation. Guilt jabbed at his heart once again.

Sakura really did love his son after all, so much so to the point where it was beginning to affect her job and he was sure that she didn't work because she wanted to, but because she had to. Sneaking a glance at Setsu out of the corner of his eye Itachi felt increasingly conflicted. He didn't want to share his bundle of joy with anyone...because what if they left? It wouldn't only affect Setsu but him as well. He hadn't wanted to admit that fact, but he could no longer skirt around it. But his son's happiness did matter most to him and Setsu's attachment to Sakura made it obviously clear that this situation would be a lose-lose situation for Setsu if he didn't do something about it. On one hand, Sakura could agree to back away from Setsu, but that would break the four year old's heart. On the other hand, she could lose her job, and Setsu would hate going to the KCCF without Sakura there.

Immediately, several options sprung into Itachi's mind, but he kept his face straight and his mouth closed.

He did notice, though, that she had a remarkably crestfallen expression on her face when she hung up. He watched her struggle to put her smile back on for Setsu. It barely reached her eyes, and fought to stay there, as if clinging for dear life.

* * *

"Will I still get to wash you hair, Sakura-chan?" Setsu asked eagerly when he noticed that Sakura was off her call. Feeling the need to curl up in a ball and just think, Sakura had a bit of a hard time smiling, but because it was Setsu, it was possible.

"Yes, of course," she agreed. "You can take care of it while I give you a bath," she said softly, giving him the most genuine smile she could manage. Setsu eyed her contemplatively for a moment before reaching out for her. Sakura knew the little boy was rather insightful, so she did her best to mask her inner turmoil as much as she could. She lifted the boy into her arms, absently walking past his father, and taking the small boy to the bathroom she had used.

She loved Setsu. From the moment the sobbing child had first been brought to the day care centre, clinging fiercely to his tired, sunken-eyed father, Sakura had loved the small child. When she found out that he had no mother, her heart had broken, and she'd dedicated herself to making him smile. After she'd broken through his three-year old barriers, and he'd smiled for her, it became something she could not give up. Every day, Setsu's presence was the highlight of her day.

How could she push him away for the sake of her job? But how could she leave him and the day care by continuing the way she was. Something had to give.

All throughout bathing Setsu, Sakura's mind was working overtime, against her best intentions. She could see that Setsu was confused and a little disheartened by her absent expressions, but every time she looked at his sweet face she was assailed by pain brought on by the thoughts of having to leave him or be faced by his disappointment.

She bowed her head, obligingly, allowing Setsu to happily wash her hair, but she was far from present enough to enjoy the exchange, and he was far too confused by her distantness to fully enjoy the task of washing his beloved Sakura-chan's hair. In a daze, Sakura dried the small boy, wrapped him snugly in a big fluffy towel and helped him to brush his teeth. She then lifted him and carried him to his room to help him get dressed for bed.

"S-Sakura-chan..." he said sleepily as she helped him onto his mattress.

"Hmmm, Setsu-chan?" Sakura murmured, smoothing his hair from his forehead as he settled against his pillows.

"I'm glad you stayed with Daddy and me. D-Don't leave..." he murmured, his eyelids drooping shut and his long black eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. Sakura bit back a cry, thankful that he was too tired to stay awake and see the extent of her turmoil. Whatever was she going to do?

She pulled Setsu's covers up to his chin, still in a mental fog, kissed him on the cheek and then went off in search of his father.

* * *

Itachi's eyes snapped open when he heard a slight shuffling sound. Quickly gathering his bearings he realized that'd he'd fallen asleep at his desk, again. He was pulled from his thoughts however when he heard the sound once more. Keeping his body still and his eyes lidded, Itachi watched as the familiar long and shapely legs of his son's babysitter moved towards him.

'What is she doing in my office?' he thought feeling slightly miffed that she'd invaded his 'privacy', even though he'd left the door wide open.

She paused and he could see her shift her weight to one foot and felt her gaze caress his frame. She reached over to the beanbag in the left hand corner of the office, which he'd placed there so that Setsu could accompany him while he worked, and picked up the navy blue fleece blanket which was neatly folded in the chair.

But before Itachi could begin to ponder what the pinkette was going to do with the blanket, she leaned over him and placed the blanket over his shoulders, oblivious to the fact that he was not actually sleeping any longer. As she tucked the soft blanket snugly around his shoulders Itachi felt the base of his throat warm and his chest squeezed tightly for the second time that night. Why was she going so far for him and his son? Watching from between a space in the folds of the blanket Itachi saw the pink haired baby sitter straighten, sigh tiredly, a soft smile turning her lips upwards. She turned and made her way out of the office, a soft sniffle rending the air in the quiet room. She wasn't but half way across of the room before Itachi knew that he'd made his decision. He desperately hoped she'd find it suitable because Setsu needed her and maybe just maybe he might need her too.

* * *

**AN: Here is the second chappie! **

**REVIEW DESU!**


	3. Kiss My Daddy Too

**NB: The large italicized portion is a flashback/memory... pick your poison...**

**Chapter 3: Kiss My Daddy Too**

* * *

Sakura was thankful that Itachi-san was asleep because she dissolved into tears even before she was out of his office. She didn't really think she could survive without being around Setsu. It had only been seven months, but she was so attached to the little boy that it didn't seem to matter how long she had known him. His sweet smile, trusting eyes and affectionate, open personality had endeared her to him from the moment she had gotten past his rather sturdy barriers.

* * *

_Sakura didn't know why she was nervous, after all, the male she was desperately hoping she could impress was only three... Still, Sakura could not deny the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach or the anxious feeling in her chest._

_The little Uchiha had been attending the daycare for about two months and she had yet to see even a glimmer of a smile from the dark eyed child. Sakura had watched him draw away from the other kids despite their attempts to include him, and her heart broke every time she saw him peering anxiously out the window for the return of his father. Sometimes he would be at the window from hours on end, tirelessly waiting, and if a minute passed his normal pick-up time, he would curl in a corner and cry quietly. Nothing Sakura ever did then would console him. In fact, he wouldn't even look at her._

_It was only when his father arrived that the little boy would tumble towards his parent, swiping madly at his eyes to hide his tears. From Uchiha Itachi's aggrieved expression, though, the single father always knew. And it never failed to make Sakura's chest ache for the two males... but more for Setsu._

_Uchiha Setsu, the boy who had stolen Sakura's heart, was currently staring resolutely out the window, a fearful expression on his face. Biting her lip Sakura clutched the container of dango that she'd made, hoping that her plan would work. She drew close to the boy, who, as per usual, did not acknowledge her presence at all._

_"Hey... Setsu-chan," Sakura said softly, pushing a warm smile to her face. The little boy turned sad brown eyes in her direction, and gave only one blink. It was more than he'd ever given her in her relentless two month pursuit, so Sakura forged ahead. "I brought you something."_

_Typical of a toddler, Setsu perked up - only marginally, however - at the promise of a gift. Still, he did not speak. Sakura had never heard the silent little boy speak._

_"It's dango," Sakura said, presenting the box she had put the freshly made dango in. She opened it to show him the two sticks of dango inside, one with two balls and the other with three. The first stick had the hiragana for 'U', 'Chi' and 'Ha', and the second had the kanji for 'Se' and 'Tsu'on it._

_"See, I made it specially for you," Sakura continued slowly with a smile. Setsu's eyes widened, if only slightly, and he reached out a hand. He jerked it back before it reached the box and looked up at Sakura with imploring brown eyes._

_"F-For me?" he asked. Sakura's heart clenched and then jumped a little at the sound of his almost mournfully husky voice. It sounded like it hadn't been used in a while._

_"Yeah, for you. See? It has your name on it. Uchiha Setsu," Sakura said patiently, taking his hand and pointing out the symbols._

_"C-Can I taste it? Please?" he asked timidly, eyes round with anticipation._

_"Of course! I made it for you, so that means it's your's Setsu-chan," Sakura said with a grin. She leaned forward and beckoned him closer, a conspiratorial smile on her face. Setsu leaned towards her, still as solemn as ever. "You don't even have to share them with anyone," Sakura whispered, and snickered for effect._

_When she pulled away, Sakura snuck a glance at Setsu and felt... she didn't know what she felt! This was simply because Setsu was staring at her with an expression of wonder and... and something else she couldn't really place (it was grudging trust, but she didn't want to peg it too fast). She wiggled the box of dango temptingly in front him, and after only a moment's pause, he reached forward and took up a stick._

_He turned it over and studied it, his eyes widening when it finally registered that it was actually for him. Looking up at Sakura for confirmation, Setsu placed the stick of dango into his mouth when she nodded. He bit into the doughy dumpling and chewed a huge smile spreading onto his solemn face when the delectable flavours began to spread over his tastebuds._

_"Uwaah!" Setsu exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in delight. He turned to look up at Sakura, his eyes shining happily. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan it's yummy!"_

_Sakura couldn't help grinning in response._

_"It is, isn't it?" she chuckled. She leaned closer to him. "I will make some more for you soon. Would you like that? Would you like more?" Sakura asked_

_"Uh huh! I wanna eat it f'rever an' ever!"_

_"Okay, but you have to promise me something first..." Sakura whispered, scuttling closer to him. He looked up at her with large enquiring eyes. "You will have to smile for me, ne?" Sakura said softly. "As long as you smile, I will make dango." Setsu nodded, then frowned. Sakura could actually see the wheels turning in his tiny head as he processed her request._

_"B-but... what if I cry?" he asked, pulling away from her. Sakura pretended to think._

_"Well," she said after a moment. "That does sound like quite a problem, doesn't it?" she asked. When Setsu nodded, his tiny face serious, Sakura continued. "I suppose, there is only one thing that could be done."_

_"O-one thing?" he repeated._

_"Un," Sakura agreed. "I would have to do … this," she said, tugging him into the circle of her arms and hugging him close. "Just relax, Setsu-chan," she murmured when he stiffened in her arms. Gradually, he sunk against her, tentatively wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura rubbed gentle circles on his back and pressed her cheek to his. "Daijoubu desu, Setsu-chan. Daijoubu desu."_

_Setsu didn't let her go._

_It started as a tiny sniffle, so small that Sakura didn't notice it at first, but then when the second one came, followed by a single tear she was instantly alerted. The pinkette hugged the now trembling three year old closer to her body and that did it. Setsu erupted into heart wrenching sobs, his small frame shaking as he clutched Sakura's waist, his little fingers digging into her sides._

* * *

The memory did not help Sakura in the least. If anything, it made her cry harder, until she was leaning against the hall wall for support, her hand clasped over her mouth to stifle the sounds she was making. Setsu was... special. Sakura felt alone. All the other occupants of the house were sleeping, and she was in an unfamiliar place, and... and everything was overwhelming... but Setsu was there.

Sakura found herself staggering back to Setsu's bedroom, her mind murky and grey. She was so consumed by her feelings that she neither saw nor heard the elder Uchiha following her. Sakura slipped past the door to Setsu's room, leaving it ajar in case Itachi-san awakened. She wearily crawled into bed with Setsu, curling her body around his tiny, warm one. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling over a sniffle as he snuggled closer to her in his sleep. When she woke up, she would decide what it was she wanted to do.

* * *

It was still raining when Itachi sounds of laughter disorientated him for a minute, but then memories of the previous night quickly flooded his mind. He peered over at the clock, and, seeing that it was 10:33 am, his heart jumped in his chest at the notion that he might be late for work. Then he realized that it was Saturday.

He still had to inform Sakura of his decision. His stomach clenched a little at the thought and he forced the feeling away; he _was not_ about to get nervous over something as 'trifling' as this.

The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen and all the way to the upstairs, and Itachi immediately concluded that either Sakura was a 'coffee person' too, or Setsu had been talking about him_again. _The dango stunt would have been punishable if she hadn't been such a good cook - he had to face it, it had been in his top three dango brackets, and the other two in that range were gourmet.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Itachi ran his ran his hand through his hair - he hated bed head - and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading down stairs.

Around twenty minutes later, he was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Setsu and Sakura were doing who knows what. When he appeared in the doorway, Setsu instantly noticed his presence and waved happily.

"Tou-san!"

"Good morning Setsu," Itachi said gently and walked over to his son to give him a greeting kiss on the forehead. Setsu giggled delightedly in response and pushed himself closer to his father, throwing thin arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi stood still, nodding his acknowledgement to Sakura over Setsu's head as he enjoyed his son's embrace. Sakura had already begun preparing his coffee for him - he knew it was his because she already had a pretty-much full cup next to her-, and Itachi was a little shocked to see her putting all the things he liked inside it. Setsu had_definitely _been talking about him again.

Itachi would have told Setsu to stop doing that, but the memory of her excellent dango halted him before he so much as opened his mouth. Maybe her coffee would be just as good.

"Good morning! Aren't you going to kiss Sakura-chan good morning too?" Setsu asked innocently, his eyes wide with hope. Itachi felt his back stiffen and the base of his throat warmed at the notion, but he instantly shoved it to the back of his mind. He was being utterly ridiculous. But her lips _were_ extra rosy this morning.

"No," he answered shortly, annoyed that Sakura was trying to hide a giggle behind her hand, and Setsu pouted in disappointment. Sakura by then had her lips folded together, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"B-but why?! Sakura-chan even made coffee for _you!"_ the four year old wasn't finished yet. "'Sides it would be ... not civilized to have bad manners, that's what _you_ always tell me Daddy," Setsu admonished. Itachi scowled down at his son, and was met by a frighteningly potent glare from the four-year old. He was definitely an Uchiha...

He couldn't exactly adopt the 'Do as I say, not as I do' attitude with his above-average son; he was _not _his father, and therefore refused to adopt the same bad parenting techniques Fugaku had used. So he would have to pocket his pride for a mere split second and touch his lips to Sakura's... _forehead..._ It was not the end of the world. A little voice in his head reminded him that he would have the opportunity to smell her 'peaches and sunshine' scent and maybe even taste it? Where had _that _thought come from?

This was purely an effect of his late sleeping, _slightly _stressed nerves, and exposure to Sakura and his son's camaraderie, Itachi managed to convince himself. He gave Setsu an annoyed glower, because he hated having to give in, worse to a four year old, and stalked around the counter to do his duty.

Sakura clearly thought he was going to ignore his son's argument, because she was still looking rather amused at his discomfort. Itachi realized, as she turned to hand him his coffee, that this was a prime opportunity to horribly embarrass her. He smirked inwardly. He took the coffee from her and set it on the counter in one fluid motion, then, with the same hand, cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer, pressing his lips quickly, but firmly, to the skin of her prominent forehead.

She squeaked in surprise, her body stiffening and flapped her hands in a flustered attempt to fan herself...? As far as Itachi was concerned, the flapping of the hands (which he had seen Setsu use, come to think of it) was a rather useless motion and only broadcasted how affected she was by his actions. She cleared her throat and moved away from Itachi forcing a smile onto her now very red face.

"Setsu do you want any coffee?"

"Setsu does not drink coffee, surely you know that," Itachi answered, stepping closer to Sakura to close the gap she'd put between them. Giggling, Setsu grinned at the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan is so silly! Give her another kiss like you do when I am silly, Tou-san," the little boy said with a grin at his father, calmly reaching for his tiny mug of cocoa and taking a sip.

"What?! I mean...no it's fine, Setsu! Your Tou-san should save all his kisses for you because you are... very... silly!" Sakura said overly cheerfully... and Itachi raised one dark eyebrow. She was_definitely _affected. Which made him want to repeat the action. Her face was a darker colour than her hair already, and Itachi vaguely wondered if it could get any redder than it already was.

"Are you disrespecting me Haruno-san? Was I not acceptable enough?" he said icily his black eyes cold but there was hidden gleam of mischief in their black depths. Having not been in close proximity with him for any extended period of time, Itachi was confident that she would not see through his ruse. She took the bait and flusteredly waved her hands, which were now clutched tightly around a wooden spoon.

"I-I, of course not Uchiha-san..." she trailed and he stepped closer to her.

"It's Itachi, and was I not acceptable?" he repeated calmly looking directly into her green eyes"Are you too good to receive a good morning kiss that _Setsu _desired, or do you just want to go against my son's wishes. Was his request so grossly out of order?" he drilled relentlessly, glaring at her like he did his incompetent paralegals at his law firm. She was visibly intimidated, and when she turned to Setsu, obviously to make some request of him, Setsu immediately let it be known where his loyalties lay.

"Yeah! What my Daddy said! Go Daddy!" he cheered, a frothy moustache from the cocoa clinging to his upper lip. Quirking an eyebrow Itachi continues, feeling immensely satisfied when Sakura continued to squirm underneath his steady gaze.

"Will you refuse Setsu?" he asked bluntly and immediately the pinkette deflated, her shoulders drooping and her hands hanging limp at her sides. She was rather adorable.

"I-I, oh stop it! Fine!" she huffed and Setsu cheered happily a huge grin splitting his face.

"Yay! Another kiss for Sakura-chan!" Itachi smirked inwardly then leaned forward looking directly into Sakura's eyes. He placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and tilted her head forward brushing his lips against her heated forehead, but slightly dragging them across to her temple in a move that Setsu would not see. She immediately turned away and reached for Setsu.

"Setsu-chan do you want me to give you a morning kiss too?" she asked, desperately trying to lighten the rather awkward moment. Giggling Setsu nodded happily and leaned towards Sakura, his cocoa forgotten in lieu of getting a kiss from his second favorite person in the world.

* * *

Sakura heard herself ask Setsu if he wanted a kiss from her and knew the question came from her desire to escape this awkward moment. Itachi-san had been strangely adamant about giving her a kiss, and Sakura could have found a more effective way of deterring him, if she was being honest with herself. Still, the only true method she had come up with would involve seriously confusing Setsu, or offending his father.

**_'Yeah, you know you wanted that kiss,' _**her perverted Inner self said as she made her presence known for the first time in weeks. **_'Ooh, come on Itachi-san, more, more, gimme more,' _**her Inner teased.

_"Stop!" _Sakura commanded her Inner as she walked over to the vehemently nodding Setsu so she could give him a kiss.

She pushed all thoughts of her Inner away and smiled sweetly at Setsu. Now _this _she truly didn't mind. She would give her darling Setsu kisses any day, any time. He grinned exuberantly at her, stretching up and pursing his cute little red lips. Sakura chuckled before pressing a motherly peck to them.

"There," she said, warm loving feelings spreading through her heart. How could she ever leave or push away this darling creature?

"Aren't you going to give Tou-san a morning kiss too?" Setsu asked happily, his eyes reflecting his childish innocence. Sakura glanced at Itachi out of the corner of her eyes and instantly regretted it. The older Uchiha had an utterly smug expression on his hatefully gorgeous face, his dark eyes silently challenging her to take up Setsu's offer and daring her to refuse.

**_'Kiss him. I will drop-kick you to Suna if you don't,' _**Sakura's Inner growled.

_"Oh, shut up, you," _Sakura barked back inwardly.

"Do I have to?" Sakura asked Setsu, trying to sound playful but was failing in epic proportions. Setsu nodded seriously his eyes wide with earnesty.

"Uh huh, 'cause it's polite and Tou-san always says that we must be polite, 'cause it's civilized."

"Very good Setsu, it is indeed proper to return a greeting when given one, Sakura-san," Itachi said pointedly, the smug expression growing even more smug if that was possible.

Sakura sighed in defeat; she couldn't stand up to _two_ Uchihas at once. Two _gorgeous _ones at that.

**_'Yeah, yeah,' _**her Inner jeered. **'****_It's even harder to stand up against yourself, isn't it? Two of yourselves too. That's what? Four against your measly conscience?' _**Sakura ignored her Inner as best she could and turned to Itachi-san... who towered deliciously over her.

"Fine, but only because I must set an example for Setsu," she muttered, more to herself than anyone. She tiptoed and fleetingly brushed her lips against Itachi's defined jawline.

* * *

"I see you do have some semblance of manners after all," Itachi said smugly, feeling rather satisfied at Sakura's extremely flustered appearance... as well as the feeling of her soft lips on his skin. The pinkette turned her back to Itachi and smiled at Setsu.

"Yaaayy!" Setsu cheered happily, oblivious to the undercurrents. "See, it was good, right Sakura-chan?" Itachi waited for her response, but the wily pinkette did not answer Setsu's question, instead changing the subject. To her defense, the question could pass for the rhetorical... but Itachi was still displeased.

"Setsu-chan what do you want for breakfast?" the four year old tilted his head to the side in thought and after a couple seconds he excitedly made his request.

"Pancakes! Can we have pancakes, please Sakura-chan?"

"Of course sweetie," Sakura smiled and made a point _not_ to ask him if he wanted pancakes as well. Itachi scowled inwardly. He would not have it. He was determined not to be ignored and to fluster and embarrass her as much as much as possible even though the little voice in his head insisted that he was only doing it because he _liked_ getting a rise out of the pinkette in order to keep her attention on him. That, however, was _clearly _not the case.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she tried to jerk to a halt. She had realized too late that Itachi-san was directly in her path, and still ended up slamming into his muscular chest. She had just put Setsu down for a nap after they had had breakfast and had played a board game (which Setsu won fair and square) and was exiting his room only to realize that his father was lurking in the doorway.

"Ah! So sorry," she mumbled quickly, leaning away from him. "I didn't see you there," she added, chuckling sheepishly. He only stared down at her, forcing the memory of their chaste but not-so-chaste kisses in the kitchen to surge to the forefront of Sakura's mind. She blushed like an idiot, straightening her clothing unnecessarily apart from the sake of giving her hands something to do.

"Right," she mumbled awkwardly, trying to sidestep him. It didn't help that his dark eyes followed her every movement, or that he turned to follow her as she walked down the hall. Sakura was_painfully _aware that Setsu was asleep and that she was in the sole presence of his very disconcerting father.

Sakura walked to the living room, which was _surely _expansive enough that even if she had to keep his company, he could stay a reasonable distance away from her. That was not to be, for when she sat on the sofa, he sat on the cushion directly to her left. Okay then.

"So..." she muttered, wanting to say something, but not really having anything to say. She was made more aware than ever that she was really and truly here only for Setsu. Now that his presence was removed, she didn't really know what to do with herself. For some strange, unidentifiable reason, the notion comforted her.

"Hn," Itachi-san responded a deep, thoughtful and rather disconcertingly unreadable expression on his face as he continued to stare at the pinkette. Just as she thought he wasn't going to say anything else he continued.

"I have a proposition for you." Sakura's eyes widened, pink eyebrows raising in surprise.

"You do?" she squeaked out feeling extremely uncomfortable under Itachi's dark gaze and his rather too-close-for-comfort presence. She was all too aware that he was definitely _not_ unattractive or ugly...far from infact. And he had sinfully long eyelashes...

"Yes," he confirmed, but did not continue. Sakura facepalmed inwardly. Okay, so Itachi-san was definitely not a conversationalist.

"Wh-What is it?" Sakura asked. "Because if you ask for another kiss, I-" She stopped rambling when a rather amused light appeared in his eyes. It vanished before she could really take much note of it, but she _knew _she had seen it.

"You would what, _Sa-ku-ra-san?" _he asked, his velvet tone sending a little shiver down Sakura's spine. She was suddenly incredibly thankful that Ino was not around to see her now... blushing furiously as she was. Now that Setsu was not here, Sakura drew for her failsafe defence. Anger.

"I would refuse, of course! Setsu is not here to guilt-trip me into it now, so that had better _not _be your _proposition,_" Sakura spat angrily, narrowing her viridian eyes at the Uchiha. To her annoyance, the amusement she had seen in his eyes made its way to his lips, tilting them at one corner in a most infuriating smirk. To make matters worse, one of his dark eyebrows rose as he stared her down, not the least bit perturbed by her display.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Are you certain?" he asked. Sakura was about to respond when Itachi-san continued, stealing her opportunity for righteous fury.

"I need someone to stay here with Setsu. He sometimes complains that the other children are not nice to him. I do not want that for my son... and I thought that, since he is attached to you, you would be right for the job," he said, and Sakura felt the weight that had been clinging to her shoulders dissipate into nothingness.

How had he known? _Had _he known? Sakura didn't care. She could be with Setsu. She wouldn't have to be away from him. She wouldn't have to share her attention with the other kids. She wouldn't have to push him away. She felt tears pricking her eyelids, forcing their way to the front of her green orbs. A heavy pressure built in her forehead as gratitude flooded her body. Suddenly, fear froze her. What if this was only another of his little ways to torture her? What if his face held that smug little smirk that let her know he'd won? Her head turned woodenly as she forced herself to look at him.

There was no smirk.

He was perfectly serious.

It was not until his visage blurred to the point where he was just a dark blob before her that Sakura realized she was crying. Then her arms were around his broad, warm shoulders and she was sobbing into his shirt.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she cried. "Thank you. Thank you, so much."

* * *

** Pls just let us know what you thought!**


	4. Where Does Milk Come From?

**Chapter 4: Where Does Milk Come From?**

* * *

To say Itachi was surprised would be an understatement... and he was rarely surprised.

Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly when Sakura's head collided with his chest and he automatically reached up, putting his arms around her to keep her steady. Her reaction proved even further that she cared deeply for his son. He did not regret his decision.

"Hn. You are welcome," Itachi replied feeling slightly uncomfortable because he could feel Sakura's body pressing against his own and he wasn't totally oblivious to those kind of things. He was a man after all. To make matters worse, he wasn't a person that was hugged very often... by women, that is, as Setsu was very affectionate.

Still, he could hardly claim not to enjoy the feeling of her warm arms wrapped around him. Setsu was right. She _was _soft and warm, and he was fully able to smell her scent of sunshine and peaches.

All too soon she was leaning away from him, wiping at her teary green eyes.

"I-I thought..." she rasped, struggling to keep her tears at bay. "I thought I might have to leave him, and I didn't know what to do, I..." she whimpered, tears, now silent, streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, I must look like such an idiot," she muttered, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes.

Itachi pulled her hands from her face, and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, using the same gentleness that he would use for Setsu. she flinched for a small moment, then relaxed, her bright green eyes meeting his black ones. Their gaze held for several seconds before she looked away. Itachi took the opportunity to look at her head of now curly pink hair and her beautiful skin.

This woman was not a woman that pretended to like his son just to get closer to him, his prestige or his money. These tears were not faked. She obviously truly cared about his child, and that was sufficient.

"I realize that I must be removing you from your position at the Konoha Child Care Facility, but you will be paid well here," Itachi said slowly, not wanting her to know that he'd overheard choice sections of her telephone conversation the night before. He watched patiently as she took a shuddering breath.

"That... Thank you, Itachi-san," she said, her voice wavering. Even after crying, she was beautiful. She was turned fully in the sofa so that she was facing him. Her hands were in her lap, and she was fiddling with her fingertips.

She seemed to have something to say. Itachi waited silently straightening his body in the sofa, but turning his head to face her.

"I... I have to tell you something..." she began. Itachi let no emotion get through to his face as he waited for her to continue. "I w-was almost fired from the KCCF last night," she admitted, not looking up. Itachi, however, was marvelling at her honesty.

"What was the reason given?" he asked, keeping his tone as bland as usual.

"I..." she faltered, her cheeks heating. "There were... complaints... that I showed... that I showed Setsu preferential treatment," she finally rushed out, looking everywhere but him.

Itachi felt a little blossom of pride. He had overheard something of the sort while she had been talking to Tsunade, but hearing it from her own lips was...quite different. He was undeniably proud that his son was able to command attention at such a young age. Another feeling niggled its way into the corners of his mind but he wasn't completely sure what it was. It did have something to do with being rather smug that the pinkette had doted on his son to the point where she was on the brink of losing her job.

"And is there any merit to these... accusations?" he asked, blinking at her downturned head. Her gaze snapped up to meet his his, her green eyes wide and panicked. Itachi carefully hid his pleasure, wanting to see how honest she was going to be with him. It would determine how much he could trust her.

"I-I confess there is... I-I did favour Setsu over the other children, but not intentionally...he was just so adorable. I couldn't bare to see how sad he was everyday and he never played or spoke, just sat by the window and waited for you to return." Sakura replied, ducking her head as a tiny blush pinked her cheeks.

Hn," Itachi grunted after several silent seconds had passed. "This behaviour from you … suits our cause quite well since you like my son the best," he said softly, black eyes looking directly into her green ones.

"Wha-... I mean... I guess it does, doesn't it?" Sakura muttered sheepishly. "I have... I... Sometimes..." she blundered, obviously trying to say something but having trouble wording her speech.

Itachi raised one eyebrow smugly as the pinkette sputtered, trying to find the right words. His smirk did not help matters at all.

"What I'm trying to say is..." she began again, her head drooping as she faltered. She peeked up at him through a curtain of glossy pale pink hair and continued. "Some days, it's like I love him so much... that if I don't see him... my day can't go on... He's not even _my _child... but to me he's... he's _my Setsu,_ and... I would do anything for him. _Anything." _She stopped speaking, using one pale finger to push a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her green eyes met his beseechingly.

"Is that weird? Is that so bad?" she asked softly, her voice small and afraid.

Itachi should have been really happy that she felt so deeply for his son. Why then, was it so hard? Why was it then, that for the first time in Setsu's entire life... that he was jealous of his own son. It couldn't be! This was not at all the desired outcome of his offer to Sakura. He felt the need to frown, but kept his face straight with more effort than was usual.

"Hn. I see," Itachi replied, his tone cold as he tried to suppress the onslaught of emotions that threatened to surface. He would not let her get to him. She was his son's babysitter and nothing more. Itachi would have been able to believe the mantra if he could have managed to tear his eyes away from her lips, which she was now delicately biting on.

"It is not so bad," he finally added, since the silence was getting uncomfortable, and she was so obviously waiting on a response to her question. He should be happy she loved Setsu so much. Setsu definitely loved _her _a lot.

At that particular notion, and at that moment when Itachi pondered the mutual love between Setsu and Sakura, he could no longer hold back his frown. He didn't want to share Setsu's affections with her, but at the same time... he couldn't help but wonder what it might be like for a woman to talk about her love for _him_ the way Sakura spoke of her love for Setsu.

No one had ever referred to him as '_my Itachi' _before.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" Sakura managed to ask when she noticed a frown marring the Uchiha's forehead. At her question he lifted his dark eyes back to her viridian ones and the pinkette shifted uncomfortably when she noticed the intensity in their depths. Itachi slowly dragged his eyes over her face, from her forehead to her eyes then her small and slightly upturned nose and finally her slightly puckered lips. Itachi found himself unable to gather his thoughts to form a coherent response. He, however, was saved the trouble when the sleepy voice of Setsu came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sakura-chan? 'Tou-san?" the sleepy child called, rubbing at his eyes with small fists. Itachi's lips curled ever so slightly at the corners as he watched his little son approach, tiny toes peeking out from the hem of his cartoon-covered pajama pants.

"Setsu-chan, we're in here!" Sakura called from the living room and the toddler plodded into the room and promptly snuggled himself between his father and his babysitter, his head on the pinkette's lap and his feet on his Father's.

"Did you sleep well Setsu?" Itachi asked, reaching up to brush his hand gently through Setsu's messy black hair. The action caused the backs of his fingers to brush against Sakura's stomach, which was only covered by the thin material of the shirt he'd given her. Her body stiffened immediately in response, and her wide eyes shot to his, darting away the moment their gazes met. She worried her lower lip with her teeth, seemingly growing quite uncomfortable since Itachi had not stopped his soothing caress of his son's head.

"Uh huh," Setsu yawned sleepily before snuggling further into Sakura's lap and smiling up at her then over at Itachi. "I love Tou-san and Sakura-chan!" he declared and giggled drowsily. That seemed to be the last straw for the pinkette. She carefully lifted Setsu's head, which caused Itachi's hand to fall from Setsu's hair, and stood.

"I love you too, Setsu-chan but I-"

"Do you love my daddy too?" he asked, looking up at her expectantly with large brown eyes. Sakura's face went beetroot red, and she swallowed. Itachi's eyes zoned in on the movement of her throat, and the effect was so great that he forced himself to look away. He was, however, _very _interested in her answer.

"A-Ano..." Sakura mumbled, sending his son an exasperated look. "You... I have an important call to make, so I will tell you later, okay?" she said with a rather shaky smile. Itachi smirked inwardly. Itachi watched her make a hasty retreat and, since her back was turned, he let his smirk manifest on his face. He _would _find out the answer to Setsu's question.

* * *

Sakura felt relief wash over her as soon as she exited the living room, which had suddenly begun to feel hot and stuffy despite the air conditioning and numerous glass windows. The skin on her stomach was still tingling from where Itachi's hand had brushed it and since when had she been referring to him inside her head as _Itachi _and not _Itachi-san?_ Biting her lip, Sakura forced herself to focus on her footsteps which had lead her to the kitchen. Wrapping her arm around her stomach in an attempt to stem the tingling, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Tsunade, desperate for a distraction.

"Yes?" Tsunade answered, the one word slurred enough to let Sakura know that even this early in the morning, the daycare owner was already deep in her cups.

"I-I called to inform you of my decision in regards to my job at the daycare," Sakura replied, her tone getting stronger with every word; she did not regret her decision. Not even slightly. Tsunade instantly became more alert once she heard Sakura's proposition.

"What did you decide?"

"I will leave KCCF as I have been fortunate enough to find a new position."

"So quickly? Were you planning to leave all this while?" Tsunade joked, but her tone was rather serious all the same.

"Well... It was offered to me, just this morning," Sakura said, a little hesitantly. The line fell silent.

"It was the Uchiha, wasn't it?" Tsunade asked quietly after a moment. Sakura felt her face flush.

"Well... yes," she murmured. "It was out of the blue, I didn't-" Sakura started.

"I'm glad it worked out," Tsunade interrupted. "I saw how attached you were to that boy. Just be careful around that father of his, you hear me?" the older female continued. "You be careful."

"I will," Sakura replied softly, touched at her boss's show of concern and care. "I will be careful."

She _would _be careful, Sakura promised herself after she ended the call with Tsunade. In fact, she would dedicate herself to Setsu, and try her best not to even think of his delicious father, while she still had the chance. She knew that if she let herself go, she could easily fall for him, so while she was still safe, she would try to keep herself that way. She would ignore his every attempt to get a rise out of her. She would deflect every one of his little … infuriating qualities, and she would ignore him as best she could. Setsu was never one to turn away attention, and Sakura fully intended to use that to her advantage.

"Tou-san, Sakura-chan hurry up, please!" Setsu called impatiently from his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Be patient Setsu-chan!" Sakura scolded, but her heart wasn't really in it and she let a soft laugh escape her lips as she descended the stairs, resting her hand on the toddler's head.

"B-but I can't be a patient! I'm not sick!" Setsu declared, looking up at her with his impatience clearly reflected in his eyes. He flapped his arms at his sides dramatically. How he was in any way related to Itachi, Sakura could not tell right now... apart from the obvious facial similarities.

"And besides if we don't hurry the ice cream will melt, won't it?" Setsu asked innocently, his eyes turned upwards to look adoringly at his baby sitter. Sakura tried to stifle another laugh but it escaped the confines of her lips once again.

"This patient means to wait. Good boys must wait patiently. Okay Setsu-chan?"

"Okay...but what about the ice cream, won't melt? Even if I wait p-patiently?" Setsu asked, a little stressed by the thought of the melting ice-cream.

"No sweetie, because the ice cream is kept in a freezer to keep it cold." Setsu's eyes widened in wonder and a large smile lit up his lips.

"Uwaaah! So the ice cream is safe then, since it won't melt when it's cold? We put ice in our freezer so that it won't melt." Sakura's smile widened and she bent down to squeeze Setsu into a hug.

"Indeed Setsu-chan, you're very smart to figure that out!"

"T'ank you, Sakura-chan!" the toddler exclaimed and flung his arms around the pinkette, the two of them laughing happily.

* * *

Itachi walked into the living room and froze at the sight of his son standing in front of a kneeling Sakura, his cheek snuggled against her breasts as she hugged him. What if that was h-

Itachi didn't finish the thought, instead making the conscious decision to move forward.

"Oh, Daddy is here! Finally, Daddy. You were taking so long, but I was p-" Setsu faltered, looking to Sakura who didn't say a word, but rather gave him an encouraging smile. "I was _patient," _Setsu finished, grinning proudly at the realization that he'd said the word correctly.

Itachi gave Setsu a small smile.

"Good boys are patient, Setsu," he said, the warmth of his affection for his son blatantly displayed in his dark eyes. He noticed that Setsu had not moved from Sakura's embrace, and this forced the elder Uchiha to look directly at the babysitter's chest area as he spoke to his son. He would normally ruffle his son's hair in a situation like this, but it would hardly be appropriate considering where he son's head currently was.

"That's what Sakura-chan told me," Setsu declared. "I am patient because the freezer will keep my ice-cream safe," Setsu continued happily. "Did you know that, Daddy? Did you know that ice-cream is safe in a freezer because it's cold?" Setsu asked, finally leaning away from the babysitter's breasts and looking up at Itachi.

"You may have to tell me more about it," Itachi said, interested in what his son would say. Akane would love to hear him speaking... and so intelligently too. She would probably tease him, saying that if it wasn't for her vivacious genes, Itachi's super-bright children would never speak enough for their intelligence to be shown. Itachi smiled a little sadly at the thought. Damn, but he missed her.

He still blamed his parents. If they hadn't forced him to marry... Itachi heaved a sigh, feeling a stab of guilt at the thought the moment he focused on his son's childish voice. Setsu. Sometimes, Itachi didn't know how to feel.

Straightening his shoulders, Itachi pushed all thoughts of his dead wife from his mind, suddenly thankful that his son bore his resemblance and not his mother's red-haired, brown-eyed one. Itachi was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve and a quiet feminine voice at his ear.

"Excuse me, Itachi-san," Sakura murmured. "I need to stop at home and pick up some clothing," she continued. They had already decided that it would be best for Setsu if she stayed overnight during the weeks, and then went back to her house for the weekends. That way, Itachi would be sure that his son was safe whenever work kept him late, but he would still retain his father-son time on weekends.

Right now, however, Sakura was still in leggings and his long-sleeved white shirt, and regardless of how fetching she looked in his clothing, he couldn't expect her to wear them forever. He nodded silently at her request and took Setsu's soft blue hoodie-jacket from the coat hanger. He slid it on over Setsu's knitted black jersey, tugging it around his son's lithe body and zipping it halfway up to ward off the cold that lingered after the rain had stopped falling a few hours earlier.

"T'ank you, Daddy," Setsu said, throwing his arms around his father's shoulders.

"You're welcome, Setsu," Itachi returned, pleased with his son's now ingrained manners. A good man always had good manners. And Setsu would definitely be a good man when he matured.

Itachi stood to take down his long, dark brown, fur-trimmed trench coat from the coat-rack. He motioned Sakura closer, knowing that his dress shirt would be too thin to ward off the cold outside. She looked up at him in confusion, but took a step towards him. She didn't come close enough, so he took a step closer to her. He held the coat in the air with one hand, reaching for her wrist with the other.

He led her hand to the arm of his large jacket, and slid it into the correct sleeve. He reached around her, causing her chest to brush his body right below the pectorals as he did the same with her other hand.

She was apparently too stunned to do anything to stop him, and, since he kept his gaze locked to her face, he saw when she ducked her head to try and hide the red flush that crept up her cheeks. He smirked inwardly. He tugged the coat closed around her and stepped back.

He slid easily into his own coat and reached for Setsu, lifting his son into his arms.

"Are you ready now, Setsu?" he asked teasingly. His son's response made him chuckle despite himself.

"Tou-san... I've been ready for _ages._"

* * *

Itachi pulled out of the small driveway of Sakura's house and half listened to his son's chatter from his seat in the back of the car.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan I saw tiger and it was big and scary!" Setsu exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as he tried to describe the animal.

"Wow! That's wonderful Setsu-chan, did you know that tigers are related to cats?"

"Of course! 'Cause the man on the TV said so!" the toddler replied indignantly and Sakura smiled in response.

"_Because_ the man on the TV said so," Itachi corrected, turning a corner and pulling onto the main road and out of the residential area where Sakura lived.

"I just _said_ that Daddy!"

The rest of ride was filled with harmless questions about various animals and their activities. Setsu's curiosity, however, had no regard whatsoever for Sakura's comfort, and Itachi had to make the conscious decision to avoid showing his humor at Setsu's next question.

"So what _do_ babies eat anyway? _Be_cause they don't have any teeth!" Setsu asked curiously.

"Well... they have to drink a lot," Sakura said.

"But, what do they drink?"

"Milk," Itachi supplied when Sakura faltered. "You drank a lot of milk when you were a baby, Setsu," Itachi said, his amusement evident in his voice.

"I did?" Setsu asked, his eyes wide. "What type of milk? Where did it come from?" he asked, leaning forward as much as his car seat would allow. Itachi noted that Sakura's cheeks were red, but he pretended not to see her when she turned to face him, eyes wide and begging him to change the topic.

"Breastmilk," Itachi said simply, smugly watching Sakura's expression of horror as he answered Setsu's question.

"Tou-san... Can you explain?" Setsu asked, his intelligent eyes blatantly seeking new information to add to his already large reserves. Itachi smiled wickedly... even if only on the inside.

"Sakura is a woman... So maybe she should answer that," he said, calmly turning another corner. Sakura's eyes widened more than he he thought humanly possible as Setsu's attention turned to Sakura.

* * *

"Well..." Sakura started, her mind reeling. Damn that Uchiha bastard and his games. Willing herself to keep to her promise to herself, Sakura continued. "Female mammals, like humans, get milk in... in their breasts when... when they have children," she explained. "This is so that they can feed their children since babies don't digest food as well as grown-ups," she said, wishing Setsu had chosen another topic to be curious about.

"So... where does the milk come out of?" Setsu asked, eyes wide with wonder. Sakura groaned softly. Setsu... Why did he have to be so curious about this particular topic _now?_

"Well, the milk is stored in the breasts," Sakura managed, even more flustered since Itachi had taken his gaze off the road and pinned it on her.

"Oh, okay," Setsu said, nodding to show he understood. His brows furrowed as another question resulted from his processing of the information. "But... but how do the babies get it out?" Sakura covered her face with her hands. She couldn't answer this.

"They have to suck it out," Itachi said blandly, saving her from answering.

"So... if you were my mommy, would you get milk in _your_ breasts?" Sakura's eyes widened and she sputtered, trying to find a suitable way to answer Setsu's question. She couldn't. She sent a pleading stare at Itachi, knowing her face was beyond red at this point.

* * *

Noticing the pinkette's discomfort Itachi smirked, he had been given perfect opportunity and he was going to take it.

"If she was, yes. Very good Setsu, you are extremely smart to be able to make such a good connection from an explanation to reality." There was only one downside to this topic.

He now could not seem to get Sakura's breasts from his mind... and neither could Setsu, if the way he craned his neck to see was any indication.

Itachi was never so relieved to see an ice-cream store before. As he pulled into the parking lot, he turned his mind away from Sakura's breasts, and towards the sweet treats inside the store.

He'd underestimated his baby-sitter, however. He'd underestimated her sharp green eyes, or the hidden aspects of her temperament.

"Did you know, Setsu-chan," she said, with a slightly maniacal tone in her voice. A tone Setsu would not pick up. "...that ice-cream is made from the _breastmilk _of cows?" As Itachi's mind careened toward breasts again, one fact became known to the older Uchiha.

Sakura was vindictive.

* * *

After parking the car, Itachi helped Setsu out of his car seat, waited for Sakura to come out, and headed to the ice cream shop after locking and arming his car. As they trio made their way to the shop, the two adults became extremely aware of all the stares they were attracting. Setsu, of course, remained oblivious.

"Oh, such a lovely little family," they heard an elderly woman with a sweet face say. She smiled at the trio. Setsu was skipping in between Sakura and Itachi, one of his hands enveloped in one of the hands of either adult. He was singing the theme song to his favorite cartoon, his voice slightly off key, but close enough for the song to be recognizable.

"Tell me something, son," the elderly woman said as they moved past. "How long have you been together? You look so lovely together. Your son... so happy. It is good when the children are happy, you know," she went on, smiling.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to correct the woman, Itachi spoke. He wasn't entirely sure why he said what he did, though.

"Four years now," he said, offering the woman a small smile before walking on. No one had to know that he was referring to himself and Setsu, and not Sakura, himself and his son. No one _really_had to know that she was the babysitter and not...

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. My Daddy Knows Everything

**Chapter 5: My Daddy Knows Everything**

* * *

Sakura sputtered from shock and indignation as soon as the elderly lady hobbled off, she couldn't believe the nerve of Itachi-san! Gripping Setsu's hand a little tighter she turned to Itachi.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked pointedly, her green eyes blazing.

"She asked how long Setsu and I were together..." Itachi said, turning his gaze to her. However serene and genuine he was being, Sakura was _sure _she caught a glimpse of _something _mischievous about him. But that was only her imagination, right? Uchiha Itachi was most certainly not _mischievous. _Right?

"But your answer implied that..." Sakura continued, her sentence trailing because she couldn't bring herself to finish it.

"Implied that...?" Itachi queried, his dark gaze on Sakura. The pinkette heaved a sigh and waved her pale hand in the air.

"Argh," she growled. "Never mind." Even as she continued walking, Sakura could feel the Uchiha's eyes on her... or she _thought_ they were, because when she chanced a glance, he was _not _actually looking at her at all, but at something to her left.

"Setsu-chan," Sakura said, breaking the silence, which, for her, had begun to get increasingly uncomfortable. "What ice-cream are you going to order?"

"Vanilla! What are you getting Sakura-chan?" Setsu asked innocently, his dark eyes upturned towards the babysitter.

"Ano...what do you think I should get Setsu-chan?" Sakura smiled sweetly, completely ignoring the toddler's father.

"Why don't you ask Tou-san? 'cause he knows everything!" Setsu grinned, spreading his arms wide in an attempt to show how much he thought his father knew. Itachi smirked, times like this he was even more eternally grateful for Setsu.

"You are correct Setsu. I do know a lot of things, so what shall it be Sakura-san?" he asked, his obsidian eyes staring pointedly at Sakura. The pink haired babysitter shifted uncomfortably as Itachi's gaze traveled down her frame. Why was he so determined to get a rise out of her?

"I don't...Setsu I'm sure your suggestion would be much more...much better!" Sakura said, trying to sound as cheerful and carefree as possible. Itachi raised one eyebrow and Setsu crossed his arms in a cute attempt to copy his father.

"Sakura-chan my Daddy knows everything!"

"Will you deny Setsu this pleasure, Sakura-san?" the older Uchiha asked, sending Sakura a smug smirk over Setsu's head.

"What? You...that's unfair!" Sakura shrieked while pointing a finger dangerously at Itachi. Setsu looked up at Sakura and began tugging insistently on her sleeve, a hit of impatience in his brown eyes.

"Sakura-chan just ask Daddy please! 'Cause he always knows the best, 'cause he is old!" There was a long, silent pause, interrupted only by their feet as they walked. Sakura bit her lips and turned her face away to avoid bursting into laughter.

"Setsu, I am not old. We already had that conversation," Itachi said calmly, but his left eyebrow gave one, minute, annoyed twitch. Sakura smirked, finally she had gotten a leeway, and she was not going to waste it.

"Technically you are old Itachi-san...I mean since you are nearing your thirties..." Itachi scowled and fixed Sakura with an icy glare but didn't say anything. Thinking that she had finally gotten the upper hand Sakura grinned triumphantly, but lo and behold her victory did not last long. Itachi waved a hand in the direction of a waitress, motioning for the woman to approach them.

"My son here will take a vanilla single scoop, I will have a chocolate sundae and my wife here will have a strawberry sundae," The waitress nodded in reply and walked off to place the orders. Itachi turned to a fuming Sakura, who was still frozen with horrified shock, his expression infuriatingly smug.

Sakura could not believe the nerve of this guy! What the hell was he trying to do to her? She couldn't even pretend to leave because she had foolishly spilled the truth of her attachment to Setsu, so he would know it was fake. Damn him.

"Uchiha Itachi, what the h-"

"We will get the family discount," Itachi interrupted smoothly.

"Yay! Family discount-what is a family discount daddy?"

"Don't worry about that Setsu-chan, let's go and find a table to sit at," Sakura chirped but Itachi was not to be deterred and neither was Setsu.

"But I want to know what a family discount is! Is it ice cream?" Setsu asked insistently, his lower lip poking out slightly in an adorable pout.

"A family discount is a special price for families," Itachi supplied. "Do you know what a family is Setsu?" Sakura wanted to scream and bang her head against as much tables as she could find...and then do the same to Itachi. The man was positively infuriating.

"I am sure Setsu knows what a family is because he is such a smart boy! Now let's get a table!" Sakura insisted and took Setsu by the hand and headed to a comfortable looking seat near the large glass window at the right hand side of the ice cream parlour.

"A family is a mommy, a daddy and a baby, isn't it Sakura-chan?" Setsu asked, tugging gently on his babysitter's hand.

"Yes it is," Itachi replied, resting a hand in Setsu's hair. "You are very smart, Setsu." Setsu stopped walking, a pout pushing to his lips.

"B-But... but my mommy is gone. Daddy _I_ want to be in a family, but _I_ don't have a mommy..." Setsu's eyes were watering by now. Sakura knelt, pulled Setsu into her arms and glared at Itachi over the boy's head.

"Hey, Setsu," she cooed, stroking his hair and batting Itachi's hand off the boy's head in the process. "You can be a family with just a daddy and a child," she reassured him, one hand dropping to soothingly rub his back.

* * *

Itachi had taken it too far. He'd been enjoying teasing Sakura so much he'd gone and said something to upset Setsu.

"I'm sorry, Setsu," he said quietly. "Sakura is right. We are a family, just you and me." Setsu was far from appeased though, and was obviously a true Uchiha.

"B-But Daddy, I want the family with the mommy in it! Please? All the other kids at the daycare had a mommy... _Please _can I have one?" Setsu pleaded, looking up at Itachi with shimmering chocolate eyes.

Setsu wanted the best.

"When we find a woman we both like, we will-"

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what, Daddy!" Setsu interrupted, all traces of sadness gone from his eyes in a split second, only to be replaced by incredible hope. He snuggled closer to Sakura and wound his slim arms around her neck.

Itachi knew where Setsu was going with this from just that action alone, so he lifted the boy into his arms.

"We will speak about this some more later. For now, let us enjoy the ice-cream." Setsu drooped noticeably at that but nodded his head to his father's words.

"Okay Daddy," he mumbled listlessly. Itachi did not miss the way his son stretched out a hand for Sakura to hold while they walked.

* * *

Sakura's chest squeezed strangely when she noticed Setsu's slightly withdrawn countenance.

"Setsu-chan, the ice cream is here," Sakura squeezed the toddler's hand in an act of silent comfort. The waitress rested the tray on the table and Sakura handed Setsu's ice cream cone to him.

"T-ank you," he said sweetly, snuggling further into Itachi's chest.

"Your welcome sweetie, now eat your ice cream before it runs away," the pinkette smiled playfully at Setsu.

"Silly Sakura-chan the ice cream can't run away, it can only _melt_, right Tou-san?" Setsu asked while happily licking his dairy treat.

"That is correct Setsu," Itachi answered but his eyes looked a tad bit sad. Sakura wanted to feel angry at Itachi for teasing her and then making Setsu sad by going too far with the whole 'family' thing but she couldn't find the amount of fire she desired. She could see that Itachi felt a little bad for bring up family when both he and Setsu had just lost their wife and mother. She refused to let herself dwell on the matter however, because she knew that if she did...well she had promised Tsunade that she would be careful.

"Uwaaah! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan this ice cream is yummy!" Setsu said excitedly, throwing his hands up in the air, momentarily forgetting that he was still holding the cone and caused a bit of the ice cream to smudge Itachi's nose.

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura smiled and nodded understandingly. "When I was little, like you, I used to love vanilla too!"

"Really? Yay! Sakura-chan used to like the same ice cream as me! Did you hear that daddy?" Setsu squealed, twisting around in Itachi's lap, his eyes widening when he noticed the smudge of white ice cream on his father's nose.

"Ooopsie, sorry daddy," Setsu giggled and Itachi blinked confusedly. He had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't even noticed when Setsu's ice cream had landed on his nose.

"What? Sorry Setsu...I was distracted," Itachi answered. Sakura, now noticing the ice cream on Itachi's nose, pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle hysterical giggles but it didn't work and before she knew it she was in all out hysterics. Setsu joined in leaving Itachi feeling rather puzzled and a bit left out.

"What is it?" he bit out coldly.

"Y-your nose..." Sakura trailed as she wiped her eyes and tried to control her laughter. It was then that Itachi realized that he had ice cream on his nose. He removed it with as much dignity as he could in such a situation and sent a mock glare at a giggling Setsu.

"There is only one person at this table with vanilla ice cream, so it seems as if Setsu is the naughty culprit," Itachi growled before attacking his son with tickles.

"S-Stop it daddy! It was an accident!" Setsu streaked gleefully, squirming in Itachi's grasp.

"Do you promise?" Itachi smirked and Setsu nodded enthusiastically in return.

"I pr'mise!"

Sakura felt her heart lift as she watched the father and son interact happily. She didn't have to like the older Uchiha but she had to admit that he was a good father. She smirked when the image of Itachi with ice cream on his nose filled her mind again. She definitely would not forget such a scene. Noticing Sakura's smug expression Itachi scowled.

"It was not funny, Sakura-san," he said coldly and the pinkette, along with Setsu grinned.

"It was actually, wasn't it Setsu?" Sakura asked and the toddler nodded happily.

"It was! You looked really funny daddy! And silly!"

"Really?" Itachi drawled, eyeing Sakura as she erupted into another bout of laughter. She however didn't notice the mischievous gleam that suddenly appeared in his dark eyes and Itachi smirked before leaning over and calmly swiping a spoonful of his chocolate sundae on Sakura's nose.

Sakura gave a little squeal of surprise, turning a shocked expression to Itachi.

"You didn't..." she gasped.

"He did!" Setsu declared happily.

"Oh, I am going to get you for that," Sakura threatened, sticking her ice-cream spoon in her sundae and flicking a glob of strawberry ice-cream right at Itachi. She was laughing even as the glob was in mid-air, but then gave a little shriek of surprise when Itachi casually shifted his head to the side, causing the glob to miss his head and hit the wall behind him instead.

"You missed," he said flatly, a glint of challenge in his eyes.

"No, I didn't," Sakura denied, reaching over quickly and wiping the ice-cream that was on the back of her spoon onto Itachi's forehead.

* * *

She would pay, Itachi decided. If she wanted a war, she would get one.

"Uchihas versus Haruno," he declared, knowing Setsu would love playing on his side.

"Yay!" Setsu squealed, bounding around the booth to sit on the same side as Itachi, his warm little body wriggling with uncontained excitement

"Wha- That's unfair!" Sakura protested. "Setsu-chan... please come on my side. Look how big and strong your daddy is!" she added with a pout. "I need you..." she pleaded.

Itachi frowned, dropping his gaze to Setsu. Even _he _would have a problem resisting that. If she had turned those shining green eyes in his direction and told him she _needed _him...

Setsu looked up at Itachi, and then looked to Sakura, indecision clear in his eyes.

"Umm..." Setsu murmured. "Okay, Sakura-chan!" he said with a smile, sliding back from the booth and running over to Sakura's waiting arms.

"Setsu... you would abandon me, for _her?" _Itachi pressed, raising a brow. Setsu giggled.

"Well, Daddy... you _are _really big and strong... and I'm strong too. It would be unfair to Sakura-chan," his son said from the comfort of Sakura's arms.

"Exactly right, Setsu-kun," Sakura agreed, snuggling him closer and sending Itachi a look filled with green-eyed mischief. What was she planning? He didn't have time to ponder the thought much however, because Sakura leaned down to whisper something in Setsu's ear and they simultaneously launched a double attack of ice cream on the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Itachi dodged the first glob of ice cream but the second hit him square in the face. The war had commenced. Itachi leaned over the table and easily swiped Sakura's sundae from her and slid it beside his own. He picked up both sundae and poured either one on a squealing Sakura and Setsu. Itachi folded his arms triumphantly and smirked smugly at the son and babysitter duo who were dripping with ice cream. They could never win against him. His son was an Uchiha but he was _the_ Uchiha and Sakura was far from either.

"You cheated Itachi-san!" Sakura laughed, sending Itachi a mock glare.

"Yeah! What Sakura-chan said daddy!" Setsu chimed, folding his arms over his chest and giving Itachi his best 'Uchiha glare'.

"It was not. I simply used strategy, and won," Itachi smirked "Now admit it, Sakura-san, I do know everything, including ice cream fight strategies." Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at Setsu.

"Tell your daddy that he cheated, Setsu-chan!" she insisted, smiling triumphantly at Itachi. Setsu's head swiveled as he tried to make up his mind. He did think his daddy knew _everything_ but he also thought that Sakura-chan was right because his daddy _cheated._

"Ummm," Setsu hesitated, chewing on his lower lip. He was saved having to reply however because an irate staff member from the ice cream parlour stomped over to their table, practically glowing with righteous fury.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the man yelled, causing the rest of the customers to stare even more than they had when the ice cream fight had been taking place. "You are disturbing the other customers and vandalising the place!" Itachi raised one dark eyebrow and clenched his jaw when he saw Setsu fearfully press himself into Sakura at the man's blasting tone.

"You are disturbing the customers far more than we were," Itachi said coldly, his black eyes piercing the man before him. "This is a family restaurant so I would think that such occurrences are normal." The man opened his mouth to speak but Itachi pinned him with a cold glare. He couldn't believe the nerve of this imbecilic peasant. "I also happen to own this store so I am entitled to indulge my son in an ice cream fight if he desires it."

The man's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized who Itachi was. He was new and hadn't seen Itachi before but had heard the other workers talking about him.

"M-my apologies Uchiha-sama I d-didn't recognize who you were. Please accept my humblest apologies...I really need this job," he begged as he bowed low for forgiveness on his hands and knees.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, turned on his heel, hair swishing behind him dramatically, grabbed Setsu's wrist in one hand and Sakura's in the other then stalked out the door of the parlour. The rest of customers stared pitifully at the grovelling staff, shaking their heads in exasperation.

When they reached the car Itachi paused to get his temper under control and Sakura cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Umm Itachi-san my hand..." she trailed and he looked down at her wrist which was till in his grasp. He hadn't realized that he was still holding her hand but decided to pretend as though he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What is wrong with it?" Itachi deadpanned, looking directly into Sakura's eyes.

"Y-You!" Sakura growled, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Tousan, why was that man being so mean?" Setsu piped up, interrupting Sakura's sputters.

"Because he is a peasant," Itachi supplied, his face completely serious. He turned to Sakura, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Sakura-san remove your hand from mine. I need to put Setsu into his carseat." Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief and she looked just about ready to explode.

"What? You big idiot! You are the one holding _my_ hand!" she yelled, waving her free arm around.

"Daddy, Sakura-chan called you an idiot! I thought that word was rude, and what is a peasant?" Setsu asked confusedly.

"You are correct Setsu, that word is rude," Itachi answered smugly, fixing Sakura with the stern glare he usually reserved for his son when he was misbehaving. "And a peasant is someone who is not an Uchiha or Sakura-san."

"Okay! And Sakura-san shouldn't you apologize to my daddy? 'Cause he always tells me to 'pologize when I am rude, don't you daddy?" Setsu asked solemnly while Sakura gaped in shock, unable to believe what she had heard Itachi tell Setsu a peasant was.

"I-I..." she stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts while both Uchiha's pinned her with identical expressions, although Setsu's had way more pleading that Itachi's.

"Fine!" Sakura harrumphed and Setsu clapped his hands and patted the pinkette on the arm.

"Yaay! Good girl Sakura-chan! See daddy? Sakura-chan is a good girl!"

"She hasn't apologized yet." Itachi insisted and Sakura clenched her jaw, trying to control her massive temper.

"I'm sorry!" she snapped, green eyes burning with anger. "And a peasant is a someone who is poor!"

"But daddy said it is someone who is not...not Uchiha or you, Sakura-chan!" Setsu insisted worriedly, unable to understand why Sakura could not get that his daddy knew _everything_, including what a peasant was.

"Indeed, I did say so Setsu," Itachi smirked, feeling extremely self satisfied at the frustrated blush that reddened Sakura's cheeks.

"Oh! You-" Sakura began but was interrupted when Itachi finally released her wrist and scooped up Setsu in his arms, turning to place him into his car seat.

"I think Sakura-san needs to go home for nap too," he said to Setsu and the little boy nodded sleepily.

"Uh huh 'cause she doesn't understand what a peasant is. Its okay Sakura-chan you can take a nap in my bed with me!" Setsu cheered, grinning at his babysitter.

* * *

She had failed. She was supposed to respond gracefully to his baiting, but she had completely forgotten. Itachi was quite fun when he let loose, but he seemed to find it especially amusing to tease her. Sakura would not go down without a fight. She was determined to put everything about Itachi out of her mind. She would not rise to his baiting any more.

She would ignore him as best she could.

'_Setsu,' _she murmured to herself. _'Focus on Setsu.' _That should be an easy enough task, right? Sakura purposefully ignored Itachi, even though she was conscious of his gaze on her several times during the car ride back to the house.

"Sakura-chan, are you going to take a nap with me?" Setsu asked from the back seat, straining forward to see Sakura's face.

"Definitely," Sakura said, giving the little boy a grin. "You give the best cuddles, Setsu-kun! We'll just have to clean up first, okay?"

"Okay!" Setsu cheered happily. "What about you, Daddy?" Sakura felt to slap her palms to her face.

'_No Setsu! Please don't invite your dad to cuddle with us!' _Sakura pleaded mentally, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. _'He will accept just because he knows I will get pissed off!'_

"Will you come and cuddle with us, Daddy?" Setsu asked eagerly, wanting his two favorite people in the world beside him.

"If you want me to, Setsu," Itachi said smoothly, turning a corner.

'_I knew it!' _Sakura screamed mentally. _'Look at that smug twist of his lips! How the hell am I going to ignore him in a bed with me and Setsu?'_

'_**You could always turn the tables on him,' **_Sakura's Inner chimed in, making her presence known again. Inner Sakura always seemed to appear at moments like this.

'_**We could try to make him a little flustered while appearing not to have the slightest clue what we are doing,' **_Inner Sakura supplied deviously, with an equally devious chuckle. Sakura liked it. What else was there to do? She could try her damned best to throw the Uchiha for a loop and keep him off balance. It was dangerous, considering her promise to Tsunade, but floundering around like a helpless fish was not something Sakura wanted to do at all.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Setsu-chan," Sakura found herself saying. "We can all have a nice little nap and then do something fun when we get up." She noticed, from the corner of her eyes, that Itachi looked sharply at her, but she didn't pay him any attention.

"Since Sakura-san seems to agree, we can all take a nap then," Itachi said, apparently hiding his slight confusion at her lack of protests behind his impassive mask. Sakura swallowed. Damn! he wasn't supposed to continue with his notions! But it was too late to dissuade him now. Shit. It looked like she would actually have to go through with it, much to her Inner's delight.

"Yaay!" Setsu cheered happily, clapping his hands together. Sakura smiled, or more like smirked, feeling extremely satisfied when a flash of confusion passed over Itachi's face.

"You will sleep really well then Setsu-chan, because both me and your daddy will be there to protect you from bad dreams!" Sakura said lightly, refusing to spare Itachi even a slight glance. She knew he was wondering why she wasn't protesting and she liked that. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine!

They drove up the driveway to the Uchiha house a couple minutes later and Sakura wasted no time removing Setsu from his car seat and heading inside.

"I'll give Setsu a bath, Itachi-san, you can go ahead and rest if you like," she said cheerfully, easily stepping around him and heading into the house. He watched as she moved through the front door and she caught him looking slightly unnerved.

"Sakura-chan we will have to all take a nap in Tou-san's bed 'cause mine is not big enough!" Setsu said, his little forehead wrinkling with worry.

"Okay," Sakura agreed, feeling extremely vindictive, knowing that Itachi's mind was in turmoil trying to figure out what she was up to.

* * *

They had all showered to get rid of the sticky ice-cream residue upon reaching home, and Itachi's mind had not yet stopped reeling. This calm, collected behaviour was highly unusual coming from Sakura, as he'd already pegged her as a spitfire.

Itachi stood at the doorway to his room, watching Sakura approaching him as she walked down the hall with Setsu's hand in hers. They were talking quietly, Setsu grinning up at her with blatant adoration and clutching his favorite teddy-bear shaped pillow in his free hand. As they approached, Itachi's eyes were only on Sakura, and he noticed that her hair was damp and curling from the shower. She looked up at him and gave him a small, innocent smile before slipping past him.

He could smell her distinct scent as she passed, the clean, freshness filling his nose. She smelled good. Itachi watched warily as she entered his room, feeling an uneasiness pooling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of a woman in his room.

This was the first woman since... since Akane to be in here, and Itachi was unsure of how he really felt about that. It wasn't quite a betrayal, but... For once, Itachi was completely at a loss.

"Daddy, daddy, aren't you coming?" Setsu asked, already underneath the covers, his hair messy and his eyes a little excited even though he was obviously sleepy. Itachi blinked absently for a moment as he noticed that Sakura was perched at the side of the bed, obviously waiting for him to get in first. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a black tank top that showed off her shoulders and neck.

Why was he even noticing her shoulders and neck?

Itachi frowned slightly before closing the door and moving over to the bed. He slid in under the covers, smiling a little when Setsu inched closer to him. The smile fell, however, when he felt the bed sink a little under Sakura's weight as she joined them. He could smell that peaches and sunshine scent from where he was, suddenly conscious that she was rather close.

Especially when she shifted closer to Setsu.

"I like this the best," Setsu sighed happily, thereby squelching any thoughts Itachi might have had of distancing himself before they were even conceived.

"Mmm, get some rest, Setsu-chan," Sakura murmured softly, the sound sending a small shiver down Itachi's spine. The good kind, therefore, in this case, the bad kind. Sakura laid on her side, her front to Setsu, one arm under her head and the other looped loosely over the boy's waist... which left the back of her hand to press lightly against Itachi's stomach.

Itachi contracted his stomach immediately, clenching his abs so that her hand no longer touched him. Itachi swallowed uncomfortably, his brows knitting together slightly when Sakura gave a soft kittenish sigh which sent his thoughts - considering Setsu was in the room - to a place they had _no _business going.

Then he felt something brush the wrist of the hand he'd placed above Setsu's head. His gaze slid up slowly, only to see Sakura's index finger brushing absent circles against his skin. Itachi moved his hand, albeit a bit reluctantly, and sent a look in Sakura's direction, fully expecting to see her grinning sneakily or mischievously at him.

But no. Her eyes were closed, and there was a peaceful expression on her face as she pressed her cheek closer to Setsu's hair. Was she not conscious of what she was doing? Was she not doing this purposefully? For the first in a long time Itachi felt utterly befuddled; he couldn't figure out just what Sakura was trying to do and he hated it. He couldn't even accuse her of trying to hit on him because she was sleeping, or appeared to be.

Time passed by quickly and before Itachi knew it an hour had gone and it was time to head to the park. He hadn't even gotten five minute of sleep. His skin was still tingling from where Sakura had been brushing it with her fingers and he couldn't seem to remove the image of the pink haired babysitter cuddled in his bed. If he remembered correctly, he hadn't even felt...whatever this was, when Akane had slept beside him...when she did, that was.

'_What am I thinking? Is she trying to undo me with her feminine wiles?'_ Itachi thought, feeling slightly angry but not completely. He would never admit it but he liked having Sakura in his bed. The thought was definitely not repulsive.

"Sakura-san, Setsu, if we are to reach the park you need to wake up," Itachi said while gently tapping Setsu on the shoulder, the back of his hand brushing against Sakura's soft rose hued hair. Both Setsu and Sakura stirred at the same time, the toddler rubbing his eyes while Sakura yawned sleepily.

Itachi forced himself to turn away from the sight of a sleep clouded Sakura. He had to keep his control. Her eyes were slightly lidded and her hair fell around her face, the back sticking up slightly. She rubbed her eyes and looked around blearily, her pink lips parted and she licked them as she slowly tuned in to her surroundings.

"What? Oh Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaimed when she finally noticed where she was. Itachi smirked, it was his turn to torment her now.

"Did you sleep well Sakura-san? Was _my_ bed sufficient?" he drawled, his smirk widening when a small blush dusted across her cheeks. _This _was where he was comfortable.

"It was fine," she snapped then turned to Setsu, hugging his to her chest.

"Did you sleep well Setsu-chan?" she asked cheerfully, dismissing Itachi wordlessly.

"Uh huh! 'Cause you and Tou-san were there to protect me from the bad dreams!" Setsu exclaimed happily, throwing his skinny arms around Sakura's waist then turned to Itachi.

"Tou-san, can Sakura-chan sleep in your bed to keep away your bad dreams?" Setsu asked innocently, his dark brown eyes shining hopefully.

"I...there is no need for that, your daddy is strong enough to fight off bad dreams!" Sakura chirped, forcing a smile.

"I do not have bad dreams," Itachi deadpanned but tried not to think about the pinkette snuggled up to his side with her arms around him like she did with Setsu.

"Yes you do! 'Cause I remember!" Setsu pouted indignantly and for once neither Itachi or Sakura had any idea of what to say. Setsu nodded to himself when neither adult replied.

"Well I guess you will have to think about it, like what daddy always tells me when I ask him something. 'Cause it is a big de-deshison, right daddy?" he asked, feeling rather pleased with himself for 'figuring' it out.

"Yes it is, so let us think about it, and it is decision," Itachi answered, feeling rather relieved that his son was smart enough to realize that his suggestion wasn't exactly suitable, even if it was in his own childish way.

"T-That's right it is a big decision. Wow you are so smart Setsu-chan!" Sakura smiled and patted the toddler proudly on his head.

"T'ank you Sakura-chan and that is what I said daddy!"

After freshening up the trio headed to the car and made their way to Setsu's favourite park. As soon as Itachi parked Setsu bounced impatiently in his car seat.

"Hurry up daddy and Sakura-chan! I have to get to the sandbox!"

"Okay, okay! But remember that big boys must be patient," Sakura laughed happily and got out from her side of the car to unstrap Setsu from his car seat.

"Sakura-san is right Setsu, you must be patient because you are a big boy now," Itachi added in mock sternness.

"I remember! B-but I still need to get to the sandbox _even _if I am a big boy!" Setsu protested and eagerly scrambled out of his car seat when Sakura unbuckled him. He grabbed one of Sakura's hands and one of Itachi's and pulled them along with him.

"Let's play! Tou-san can you build a sandcastle with me and Sakura-chan? We can make a big one!" Setsu chattered and the two adults let him pull them along because they couldn't bear to interrupt his moment of pure glee.

Itachi slid a glance over at Sakura, who was laughing happily at something Setsu had said. Something he hadn't heard because Sakura was filling his mind and it was _too soon. _He would have her in his house almost every day from here on out, and Itachi was not at all sure what he was going to do about it and the way she was...

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Many thanks to all who reviewed to the one on the other account! That's the reason we haven't taken it down! It's all new from here on out! **

**Please review!**


	6. You Have to Kiss the Princess

**Chapter 6: You Have to Kiss the Princess**

"But I want to go to the su... su... _sukermarket_ too," Setsu complained, brows pulling together and lower lip pushing into the cutest pout known to man. Sakura bit her lower lip and looked away in an effort to prevent herself from smiling. Setsu was having none of it.

"Sakura-chan..." the little boy said grumpily, slapping both wet palms to Sakura's cheeks and turning her face so she was looking at him again. "I _want _to go with you... _please," _he begged, turning his chocolatey eyes on her. Sakura groaned.

"Setsu, I have to ask your father if you can come with me. Besides, you have to go to your bed after your bath," the pinkette said, placing her hands on her hips even though she was sitting, and blinking green eyes at the currently soapy child. She took up the sponge and began to rub it gently over Setsu's shoulders. He was positive that he could bathe himself, but he wanted _her _to do it anyway.

"B-But I don't want to sleep," Setsu pouted, his jaw set and his eyes determined. "I want to go with _you _Sakura-chan."

"Where are you going?" a familiar deep and silky voice sounded from the doorway. Itachi-san had arrived. Sakura jumped slightly, she hadn't heard when he had arrived. A soapy hand found its way to her neck, leaving a trail of the white foaming suds.

"Oh! Itachi-san, you're back...I didn't hear when you arrived," Sakura croaked out, feeling a bit flustered to have Itachi-san catch her unawares... and in very small shorts and a saggy tank top. Why had she even brought this with her again?

Oh, right. Comfort.

"Hn," Itachi replied, stepping into the bathroom to greet Setsu. The little boy immediately perked up.

"Daddy! Welcome home!" Setsu grinned happily, throwing his hands up into the air, sending soap flying across the bathroom. Itachi evaded the flying glob of foam by swiftly moving his head to the side.

"Hn. Thank you, Setsu. You've been good today, hm?" Itachi-san murmured, bending to press a kiss to Setsu's wet forehead. Setsu nodded vigorously in reply.

"Uh huh! Me and Sakura-chan did lots of things!" he said, a large smile on his face as he leaned up to get his kiss. "Sakura-chan now, Daddy. You didn't kiss Sakura-chan," Setsu whispered loudly and furiously to his father, who'd begun to rise. Sakura's face went bright red, and she waved her soapy hand - still grasping the sponge - in the air.

"Aha... that is quite alright," she choked out, backing away.

But Itachi-san's cool, manly lips were already pressed to her forehead. Sakura squeaked a little, face going completely red. Why did he give in so easily? She noticed as he was pulling away that his cologne smelled really good, and the thought did not make her blush any easier to get rid of.

Silence reigned when Itachi-san straightened.

"Can you come in the bath with me Daddy?"

Sakura's eyes instantly widened, what was Setsu saying? She forced a polite smile, trying not to think about _Itachi-san_ in the bath sans _clothing_ with water trailing down his long silky hair and unto his-dammit! Sakura kicked herself mentally. What was she doing?

"Uhm...Setsu-chan that's...I am sure we can't all fit into the bath, besides this is _your_ bath so me and your Daddy aren't allowed in it."

Setsu seemed to contemplate Sakura's words but was interrupted by a Itachi, who had a slight frown marring his forehead and a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"Are you insinuating that I am fat?" Itachi asked Sakura, his face completely stoic. Sakura felt like jumping into the bath water and staying underneath it. Itachi-san could be so infuriating! He knew that was _not_ what she had meant but he seemed to like to get a rise out of her.

"You know that is not what I meant Itachi-san," Sakura answered politely, determined not to let Itachi fluster her any further. His eyebrows raised and he stepped closer to her.

"Is that so? Then why can we not all take a bath together? We are all rather slim," Itachi smirked.

"Yeah! What Daddy said!" Setsu chimed in, a little confused by his father and Sakura's conversation.

"I-I..." Sakura's tongue felt heavy and she couldn't think clearly. He could not be serious. Itachi leaned forward, swiped the soap suds off Sakura's neck before straightening, his face still completely serious.

"I was joking," he deadpanned.

"I… I knew that," Sakura sputtered, scowling.

"Hn," was all he responded with, but his expression made it clear that he didn't believe her in the least. Sakura turned back to Setsu, determined to get any unsuitable thoughts of her employer out of her mind.

"Setsu darling it's time to get out of the bath now," the pinkette smiled sweetly when the little boy held out his arms to be picked up.

"Will Sakura-chan read me a story?" Setsu asked, still a little pouty that he wasn't getting to go to the supermarket with his babysitter. Sakura quickly wrapped a fluffy yellow towel with a duck hoodie around Setsu and lifted him onto her hip.

"Of course, which story would you like me to read?" she asked, moving past Itachi, who she was determined to ignore, and stepping out into the hall. She could feel his presence behind her as he followed them. Infuriating man.

"The princess and prince one! Daddy can be the prince and Sakura-chan can be the princess!"

"Hn. That is a very good observation Setsu, you are quite smart," Itachi smirked from behind Sakura. The pink haired babysitter groaned mentally, so much for getting Itachi out of her head.

"Yes Setsu you are very smart," Sakura said, he tone a little too cheerful. Setsu grinned happily at all the praise and wrapped his little arms around Sakura's neck.

"So you will read the prince and princess story for me then Sakura-chan?" he asked, his large brown eyes wide with anticipation.

Sakura hesitated slightly. She didn't want to refuse Setsu for no apparent reason but at the same time she didn't really want to be in such close proximity to Itachi. Setsu's eyes widened and Sakura felt her heart crumble a little. Her resolve was non-existent where Setsu was concerned.

Useless.

It abandoned her completely.

"Yes Setsu-chan, I will read it for you," she replied and couldn't help but smile when Setsu threw his hands into the air and gave her a large rather wet kiss on the cheek.

"T'ank you Sakura-chan!" Setsu exclaimed happily and turned to look at Itachi when Sakura rested him on his bed to help him dress. "Otousan, you will be the prince, right?" He bounced a little on the bed and gave Itachi a guilty smile.

Sakura ruffled the duck-head over Setsu's hair, and the four year old squinted impatiently.

Itachi leaned against the doorway and gave Setsu a chaste smile.

"I will be the prince, but only if Sakura will be the princess. What do you say Sakura-san? surely you wouldn't deny my son such a thing?"

Sakura's back stiffened when she heard Itachi's smug question.

_'Damn that sexy Uchiha. Wait what? Since when did I start calling Itachi sexy? Crap, focus Sakura!'_ the pinkette pulled herself from her mental tug-o-war and helped Setsu put on his underwear then marched over the chest of drawers to chose a warm set of pyjamas. She was interrupted by Setsu, who jumped off the the bed and ran to the drawer before she could get there. He jumped to open the third drawer and held on to the edge of it so he could reach inside.

"I want to wear the duck ones!" he exclaimed then pulled out a plushie yellow onesie with a duck hoodie. Sakura watched as he scurried over to his closet and yanked some webbed bed slippers from his shoe rack. He turned back to face her with a delighted expression on his face.

Sakura pressed her hand to her lips to try and hold back laughter but her efforts were in vain and it bubbled up from her throat.

"Setsu-chan you're so adorable! Of course you can wear the duck ones! They look so cute on you!"

"T'ankyou Sakura-chan, can you help?" Setsu asked politely, one of his feet stuck in the cute yellow onesie. Sakura giggled at Setsu's attempts to dress himself and placed him back on the bed.

"Here sweetie, your feet go through here and your hands through here," Sakura instructed gently, while Setsu eagerly scurried to follow her instructions. Itachi watched on from the side, once again feeling strangely out of place and not knowing what to do about it. He never really… _played _with Setsu… not like this.

Was he supposed to? Did that make him a bad father?

It wasn't as if he didn't want to join in. It was that he didn't really know _how._ He would make an effort, though.

"What sound does a duck make, Setsu?" he asked, allowing a smile to tilt his lips. Setsu grinned up at him before flapping his arms cutely.

"Quack quack, Daddy! A duck goes quack quack! Because I saw them at the park!" he said, pausing when the duck head hoodie flopped down over his eyes. He pushed it out of the way.

Itachi felt a strange crushing feeling in his chest.

His little boy was happy. He'd never been this… _radiant _before. His gaze slid to the pink-haired woman who'd brought the joy back to Setsu's eyes.

_Sakura._

He couldn't deny that she was a blessing in his life. She'd brought back life to Setsu that he hadn't seen since...since Akane had been alive. But at the same time he was jealous that it was so easy for the pinkette to be as carefree as she was with his son, as he'd seen quite a bit of in the month and a half that she'd been under his employment. He didn't want to lose Setsu to Sakura but he didn't want to lose Sakura to his selfish desires, she was good for his son and maybe him too.

Itachi crossed the room and enveloped Setsu in his arms, causing Sakura to jump back with a surprised squeak at his sudden closeness.

"Daddy?" Setsu asked unsurely after Itachi said nothing for a couple minutes. The older Uchiha cleared his throat and stepped back, ruffling the duck hoodie on his son's head.

"I'm sorry Setsu, I was just very proud at how smart you are," Itachi covered, the corner of his lips turning upwards in a rare smile.

"T'ankyou! I want to be smart like Otousan! Otousan is the smartest in the whole world!" Setsu exclaimed happily before throwing his arms around Itachi in an attempt to give his father the biggest hug he could. Itachi smiled and pulled his son close. He raised a brow.

"Now, shall we read?" he asked, looking down into Setsu's eyes. Setsu pouted.

"We have to be patient, because Sakura-chan has to go to the su… sukermarket…" he muttered, folding his arms across his chest. The duck head hoodie slid over his eyes again.

* * *

Setsu wriggled impatiently from his place in between Sakura and Itachi, grinning excitedly. He loved when Sakura read stories, because she always used different voices and expressions. Sometimes he watched her rather than followed along in the book.

"Do you have your cookies, Setsu-chan?" Sakura asked as she tugged Setsu's large blue blanket over their legs. Setsu nodded exuberantly and pointed to the bowl he'd stuck between his thighs.

"See? I have four, like my age," he said, showing Sakura the miniature cookies she'd made just for him. She'd even called them Setsu Cookies, because they were special just like him. She'd even put raisin eyes and an icing smile on them so each cookie looked like a smiley face.

"Excellent," Sakura said, grinning back at him. Setsu grabbed on to Sakura's arm and burrowed beneath it so he was snuggled against her side. He liked that she was soft and smelled nice all the time.

"Daddy, do you have your cookies?" Setsu asked looking around Sakura's arm and peering up at his father's face.

"Yes I do," Itachi said, showing Setsu his bowl of cookies. Setsu had demanded that they have cookies when Sakura read the story, 'because that's when cookies taste the best'. Itachi had to admit that all the cookies he'd nicked from the jar late at night had been amazing. There was no doubt that Sakura was very skilled in the kitchen.

"Okay," Setsu said, satisfied. Sakura cuddled him closer and opened the book.

"Once upon a time," Sakura read.

"Wait," Setsu interrupted. "Daddy you need to put your arm…" He wriggled away from Sakura and lifted Itachi's arm up, trying to get it over Sakura's shoulders. "...It has to be on Sakura's shoulders Daddy… like the family with the mommy, okay?" he insisted, looking up at Itachi with large brown eyes. Itachi obliged, lightly resting his arm over Sakura's shoulders. The pink haired woman blushed and quickly averted her eyes to avoid Itachi's.

Setsu squirmed back under Sakura's arm and snuggled closer to her.

"Can I read now?" Sakura asked, raising one pink brow. At Setsu's vehement nodding, she smiled and continued reading.

_'Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She was the most beautiful lady in all the land. She had lovely green eyes-'_

"Like Sakura-chan's," Setsu whispered at his father in explanation. Sakura bit her lip to hide her smile.

_'- and long bl-' _

Setsu interrupted again.

"Daddy," he whispered. "Don't you think Sakura-chan's eyes are lovely like the princess?"

"Certainly," Itachi whispered back. Sakura cleared her throat.

_'- and long blonde hair that-'_

"Sakura-chan," Setsu whispered again. "Can we make her hair pink like yours? _Please?_" Sakura paused and chuckled a little.

_'She had lovely green eyes and long pink hair that was the envy of all the country. But the princess was sad, because she was lonely. She had no brothers or sisters, and her mother had died of an illness.'_

"Just like me and Sakura, Daddy," Setsu explained to Itachi in a whisper.

_'So the king decided that he should have a big party so that the princess could make new friends so she wouldn't be sad or lonely anymore. The king called up all his counsellors and advisors and told them there was to be a big party for the princess._

_But the princess didn't want a party. The princess only wanted a mother and one good friend to talk to.'_

"Like me, Daddy," Setsu whispered again. Sakura felt a small burn in her chest whenever she thought about Setsu feeling sad and lonely because his mother was gone. She gave him a gentle cuddle, and he immediately snuggled closer to her.

_'But the king was sure that a party would help, so there was a large party, and all the people of the land were invited. Now, there were people in the king's castle that didn't like the king, and who thought it would be a good idea to kidnap the princess for ransom. The evil people sent messages to their friends in the country and planned to kidnap the princess. _

_They came to the party, looking for a good opportunity to take the princess away. Now, the prince set his strongest guards to guard the princess, so that she was safe. But the evil people outsmarted the guards and took away the princess and carried her off into the night. _

_Now the king was very angry, and very worried, because his beloved daughter was gone, so he sent a message to the White Prince from the neighbouring country, and asked him to save the princess. The White Prince was the strongest, smartest and most handsome prince in all the world.'_

"Just like you, Daddy!" Setsu whispered excitedly.

_'"Of course, I will save the princess",' _Itachi read, looking as stoic as the image of the prince on the storybook's pages. _'"I shall call up my best knights and we will ride out into the forest and find her. We will bring her back safely to you, and punish the miscreants that kidnapped her," the prince said,' _Itachi continued.

_'The prince did as he said he would and called up his best knights, and they rode out into the forest in search of the princess. Now the princess was very smart too, and she wanted to leave a trail in case anyone came looking for her. As the evil people took her deeper into the forest, she cut off locks of her pink hair and scattered them in the path._

_"I hope someone will find me," she thought to herself. "I just want to go back to my father and I will be happy. Well maybe a new mother would be nice too." _

_The evil people locked the princess away in a little hut and left her there with barely anything to eat or drink._

_The prince and his men searched everywhere for clues, and then as they searched the forest, the prince found the princess' hair in the path.'_

Sakura paused so that Itachi could read.

_'"Look men," the prince said. "I have found this strange, beautiful pink hair. I think that if we find more of this hair, we will find the princess."' _

Setsu nibbled eagerly on his cookie, fully engrossed in the story.

_'So the prince and his men dismounted their horses, and began searching for the princess' hair. They followed the trail which led them to the little hut where the princess was kept.'_

Sakura paused again so that Itachi could read.

_'"I shall save this princess, and return her to her father," the prince said. "And I shall make sure that whoever is responsible for her kidnapping is banished from the land forever."' _Itachi read, his voice firm and determined.

A few minutes later, Sakura was reading Setsu's favorite part - the part where the prince made the rescue.

_'The princess looked up when the door to her prison was opened and wiped the tears from her eyes,' _Sakura read.

_'"I'm the White Prince and I've come to rescue you," the White Prince said to the princess. "Do not fear." The prince had never seen anybody as beautiful as the princess before. Even though her … pink hair was now short, she was still the most beautiful person in the whole world.' _Itachi read, his voice softening.

"Just like Sakura-chan!" Setsu squealed in delight.

_'"Thank you for coming to my rescue, White Prince," the princess said. "Please let me know how I can ever repay you for saving me from the evil people who kidnapped me!" she cried out happily.' _Sakura read. Setsu wriggled eagerly beside her.

_'"I would have a kiss, princess," the White Prince said, before giving the princess a charming bow.' _Itachi read.

_'The princess blushed prettily-'_

"Just like Sakura-chan, Daddy, look!" Setsu whispered gleefully. Sakura's face flushed.

"Indeed," Itachi whispered back.

_'The princess blushed prettily but before she could do anything, the evil people returned.' _Sakura read.

"Quick, Daddy, beat them up," Setsu whispered hurriedly.

"Be patient, Setsu," Itachi said before reading. _'The prince and his knights quickly overpowered and captured the evil people and carried them and the princess back to the king's palace. The king was very impressed by the White Prince-'_

"Obviously, Daddy, because you are the best," Setsu said proudly. A smile pushed to Itachi's lips and Sakura had to hide a giggle behind her hand.

_'- and he decided to give the ransom money to the White Prince and his knights. _

_"I have not yet received my reward from the princess," the White Prince said. The prince took the princess by the hand. She smiled beautifully at him."_

"And then she kissed him before all the land!" Setsu cheered, bouncing a little on the bed, remembering the line word for word. "Daddy, you have to kiss Sakura-chan! Because you saved her life and now she must re… re… reward you!"

"Setsu… I don't think-"

"But _Daddy,_" Setsu interrupted, looking worried. "You have to… Sakura is even prettier than the princess… please Daddy? Please Sakura… like in the story?" he turned big brown eyes in Sakura's direction.

Sakura wasn't sure how to deny him, but he couldn't just go around turning big brown eyes at her and expecting her to do what he wanted.

"Setsu, darling, I'm not really the princess…" she started, trying to find a way to bring her point across.

"B-But Sakura-chan, you have to… please? It's not going to hurt, is it? It doesn't hurt when you kiss me… Don't you love my Daddy like the princess? Don't you want to kiss my Daddy?" he asked, his eyes wide and worried.

Wow.

Talk about a loaded question.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. He lifted his hand from where it lay by Sakura's shoulder and cupped the back of her head. With a smooth motion, he pulled her closer to him.

There was a moment in which all Sakura could do was gasp, then his lips were pressed to hers… and she was kissing him… over Setsu's head. Setsu looked up and giggled in sheer delight.

"Yay! Go, Daddy!" he cheered, clapping his hands.

Somewhere along the line, Itachi forgot that Setsu was even there… because kissing Akane had never felt even a tenth of how good it felt kissing Sakura. Because her lips were moving just like his were, and because she was soft and warm _and he'd missed this. _

He'd not had contact with another human in this way in …. so long.

And she tasted good too.

"Urm… You can stop now…" Setsu whispered loudly some moments after. "The story isn't finished yet!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! OMG SETSU! Ohohohoho Setsu is a little matchmaker~ we have finally updated, and we hope you enjoy the chapter as much as we did *giggles*. Things are finally heating up between Itachi and Sakura, ehehehehe stay tuned for more. *0* **

**Read and Review pleasu (even though we didn't update for ages *puppy eyes*)**


End file.
